


The Transformation Suites

by WoofyWriter (lesbomancy)



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/WoofyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange affliction comes across an apartment complex on a seemingly random night. The tenants there find themselves becoming more than human or animal.. in fact, they become a mixture of both. Some are alone, others with friends in family... none of them are spared from the changes that follow.</p><p>[Pure kinky smut at it's worst. Not recommended if you're not into what's tagged.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raquel

Raquel sat in her car, waiting in the drive-thru of her favorite fast food restaurant. Working a triple shift was awful enough but having to work a triple and then drive home, make dinner, eat and do it again all tomorrow? She shouldn’t have volunteered for it, it was getting to be too much even if she did get voted best manager for three years in a row. But it took a toll on her; she never got to lose the weight she said she was going to lose once she got out of college and she hadn’t had a personal life in years, let alone any sort of relationship or hobbies. By the time she got to the pick-up window she was in the throes of self-hate for it and when she picked up her meal for one she couldn’t help but notice the presence of her stomach. How the steering wheel pressed it down, how it jutted out from her body and nearly touched the steering wheel with how tall it was.

A simple thank you was offered to the drive-thru employee and she made her way home, snacking on fries the whole way. By the time she got inside she had eaten the entire meal, only the bag and the waste inside of it left and she threw it in the garbage as soon as she got out of the car. Raquel worked on the sixth floor and instead of walking she took the elevator - another reason to beat herself up. Her stupid elevator had mirrors, too, so she could take in every feature she hated. Her big, round cheeks and broad nose, her natural hair pulled up into a top knot the spilled over on itself. Even her breasts were a point of hatred as they were too saggy, too ugly.. and she just hated how she fit a stereotype. She swore she looked like a sitcom character, an easily replacable woman who was a manager at a restaurant because she had a business degree and spoke well enough to nail a job interview on the first go. She just hated how she didn't fit the societal ideal - if she was a hundred pounds lighter and a little bit shorter she'd probably own the restaurant by now.

By the time the doors opened she was feeling pretty low and her caramel skin was flush from how agitated she was. She made her way into the apartment and let out a sigh of relief, unbuttoning her blazer and flinging off her flats. Raquel undressed as she walked until she was naked, eventually flopping on the bed. She reached for the nearby remote and turned on the TV mounted on the wall, rolling onto her back and sprawling out so her aching muscles could get a break. As she switched through the channels she ended up on a kid’s show with a ton of anthropomorphic animals running around and having adventures. They had friends and did things - more than she could say about herself. She watched the show for twenty minutes, laughing at a few jokes and eventually realizing the subject matter wasn’t so much for kids as it was for tweens.

Once the credits rolled Raquel had to stifle a pang of loneliness. She looked down at herself, cursing internally and wondering what jack-ass came up with accepting one’s body as a subject theme. Often times she couldn't get friends (let alone any romantic partners) because of her weight and how she enjoyed it. Others shamed it and thus she grew to hate herself even though she always wanted to be a big, fluffy woman of color just like every woman in her family. What was wrong with owning that? A lot, apparantly.. and the realization seeped in that she was a tired, lonely workaholic watching kids shows on late-night TV which spread a message she believed in but never felt.

“Wish I lived in a world like that,” Raquel sighed as she slipped the covers over her and went to bed. The final thoughts she had before drifting away were that she wish she had the confidence to once again be a proud fat woman. To own it and flaunt it, to be accepted.. just like on that stupid show.

For a dreamless sleep it really did feel like a lot was happening. Sensations of motion, discomfort, cold and heat.. jeez, she didn’t think she’d be having an episode so far out from her cycle. Maybe it was the fast food? Sometimes it didn’t agree with her gut, not that she minded. She hated her gut so much, she figured it deserved it before committing to sleep again. The motion stopped and she finally felt like she could drift away…

The alarm on her cell phone woke her up, it was somehow more loud and obnoxious than it had been in the past. It felt like she was jolted awake from a forty-year nap like some kind of fairy-tale protagonist. Try as she might she felt exceptionally sluggish and as she rolled out of the bed and went to the bathroom she barely even was able to think.

Truthfully her mind was a giant blinking cursor, begging for the subconcious mind to write something up yet the only thing she could conjure was 'get out of bed. get ready for work' before the typical self-loathing rolled in on her and she beat herself up for having no other thoughts. After she was done showering, freshening up and getting her hair back into a high ponytail she went to get dressed in her usual work attire. Underwear, shapewear, blouse, skirt, hose and heels.

By the time she was in front of her mirror she was looking her version of 100%, nothing short of extraordinary... which was odd. When did she stop beating herself up? Usually this was where she'd wish her nose was skinnier or her hair was straighter but she felt hot, truly, awesomely beautiful in that moment without any make up whatsoever. As she smiled at herself in the mirror she noticed her teeth were just a little bit longer than usual, her canines just that much more pronounced.

Was she seeing things? She had small teeth and they never seemed this big before so she lifted her hands, chubby manicured nails feeling around each canine. They were warmer than the rest of her and that was freaking her out just as much. She had to get to the dentist (and soon) or else this could get worse. She'd had cavaties in the past but this was something else, probably a cyst (ugh!) or an infection of some sort. Raquel found her phone and dialed up work, finding only a neverending ringing to greet her until the inevitable answering machine pick-up.

She tried recalling several times, sighing and giving up after the fourth attempt. The message she left will have to do, the part-time manager's assistant was good enough of a protege to listen to Raquel when it counted, so she rung up the dentist and was likewise greeted with ringing and an answering machine message. After six tries she gave up, figuring she'd just have to go to a nearby one and figure the paperwork out later, especially since her teeth were beginning to hurt in earnest.

Raquel stood up, briefly glancing at the mirror before stopping in horror. Her blouse was bulging! This didn't make any sense, only a few moments ago she was in a form-fitting blouse.. it wasn't TOO loose but it wasn't tight enough so that the buttons were straining and the blouse itself was about to shred off. As she noticed this increased weight she began to feel it all over, in her arms, legs, ass and even her breasts as they grew and strained against her bra and the shapewear underneath.

It was causing immeasurable pain and she began to scream, falling back onto her bed as she tore off her blouse and ripped off her skirt to get to the straining shapewear as it began to constrict her. She barely noticed as her shoulders became more broad and her hips wider as she not only increased in girth but size as well, even her hands and feet became larger, the work heels she had on were almost stuck to her feet as they went from a size 10 to nearly size 14's in moments and it was only due to her thrashing in pain that they eventually flung off.

As she freed herself from her form-fitting shapewear she began to gasp for air, finally able to breathe freely again. It was a brief respite as she noticed that she didn't pull the shapewear off but shredded it entirely. Raquel brought her hand up to her face and saw that her normal french manicure was replaced with black, shark claws at the end of massive hands. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she turned it around, seeing leathery pads forming on her palms. Glancing past her hand and to the full-length mirror opposite the bed she saw that her feet had followed suite, long black claws having cut through the hosiery and she could tell from the color underneath that pads had also begin to grow there as well.

Raquel felt dizzy and sickened, unsure what was happening yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that she liked it deep underneath the shock. The dizziness got to her fully and as she struggled to scream for help she simply found herself falling unconcious, slumping back awkwardly on the bed, nearly twice the size that she was before and nearly two hundred pounds heavier.

She still had a dreamless sleep but the sensations were there again. The warmth, the fuzziness of it all.. and she was horny. What she wouldn't have given to be able to play with herself in that state, she thought she'd go crazy if she wasn't able to. Being a big, fat fuzzy bear with a sopping wet cunt begging for attention, it was a disturbing thought that only got her warmer and when she woke up she found herself rubbing her hands all over herself, legs spreading.

Now she didn't care if it was a dream, she was so turned on and everything else was so blocked out that even as tiny, short bristles of fur erupted out from her skin she found it terribly fine; it was turning her on to feel the fur on her body begin to grow underneath her paw pads and the noises of pleasure she made were more gutteral, more ursine than human speech even if she could still speak perfectly fine. The pain was gone from before, replaced entirely by pleasure and warmth and an odd sensation like sucking on a battery but it went from her toes to her nose.

When she opened her eyes to look in the mirror she saw what she was changing into more clearly, a chestnut brown fur covering her formerly bronze skin. She'd never felt so sexy before in her life, seeing her large body weighing down the bed to the point of it nearly breaking, her rolling stomach folds, her general fatness all over in her arms and legs. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she could clone herself and ravage her own body.

Raquel snarled as her face pushed out into a muzzle, watching it in real-time in the mirror as if she was a clay sculpture being molded by an artist. Unlike an actual bear, she lost none of the articulation in her lips and mouth and found that it only grew other than her sharpened teeth and her extremely long tongue which she tripped over simply by trying to moan. She had no doubt she'd have to re-learn how to speak with such a long tongue but her thoughts drifted elsewhere as the fur consumed her face and her eyes migrated north to sit at the top of her head.

She began to growl, toss and turn as her clawed hands pulled her stomach up, her other hand pressing a leathery finger's pad to her swollen, wet clit. Her legs pulled up and she forced her pads into the edges of the bed as she played with herself, her eyes closing and head diving back, bristly fur shifting as she rocked on the bed fucking herself with her paw. It didn't take long for her to orgasm with how fast she was rubbing herself but she didn't stop after one time. Instead she rolled onto her side, opened her legs and stared herself in the mirror as she rubbed herself.

Her large, furry body was now a mixture of bear and woman complete with a wet, black nose, brown fur and long claws for each finger. Yet she found them just as dextrous and finger-like as her human appendages, the only difference being the length of her nails. By the time she had orgasmed for a fourth time she was tired again, pulling the sheets over her naked body as she yawned, her long tongue rolling out and curling before slurping back into Raquel's muzzle.

As she got ready for a nap she grinned, realizing that it took quite the change for her to shamelesly love herself again.. but she'd never want for anything more. This was the sexiest she'd ever felt before and there was something about the oddly inhuman braying in the apartment next to hers that told her she wasn't the only one having some much-welcomed changed come to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia Lopez has a late night partying, eventually getting home in time just to have her life changed completely.

Keys were extremely hard to handle when you were drunk, this was a well known fact. What was also a well known fact is that when you're drunk off your ass you can barely remember how to operate your body, let alone remember that 'put key in hole' was the hardest part of getting home after a long night of partying. Sofia's peep-toe platforms clicked on the acid-treated concrete flooring of the apartment complex's entrance, struggling to get the tiny golden piece of metal into it's temporary home. Week three of unemployment was looking fantastic, at least, since she was able to bum free drinks off of a load of gullible jocks for nearly four hours straight.

Just when she thought of giving up, the couple that lived in the apartment next to her turned the bend from the parking lot and unlocked the door, the younger Japanese student flashing a smile as he and his fiance entered and Sofia waddled behind. Serves her right for wearing her stilettos on a night of partying, she thought. As the couple ascended the stairs Sofia all but tripped into the elevator and swayed to and fro as she waited. When the doors finally flung open she managed to squeeze herself into the large compartment and ride it all the way to the right floor.

Her apartment door proved an able and resistant warrior, of course, but she was smarter and had her face right near level with the lock, eventually getting it in. The door to her dirty apartment swung open and she deposited her handbag on the kitchen counter, nearly falling over the coffee table as she flopped back on the couch and began to wiggle her toes in her shoes, finally glad to be off of them but not filled with enough energy or coordination to undo the ankle straps on her heels.

She hated having lost her job but the loss of her father to cancer drove her into the depths of a depressive episode where she just couldn't do anything but drink and by now she was living off of the good graces of her mother - the same mother which supported her father's drinking for years. Subconciously she had hoped her mother would have stopped her by now.. but all she had anymore was a long string of benders which didn't seem to be ending.

The rent on her place was reasonable, at least. Her mother could afford it with the life insurance policy her father had as a government employee. But she was here, essentially penniless, lost and nearly flunking out of college while her feet wouldn't stop POUNDING. She groaned, breasts straining against her too-tight sequined blue dress as she wiggled and struggled to get the energy to be awake and active.

Sofia didn't. Too drunk. Too tired.

Her arms were jello and her legs were much the same. She didn't even remember falling asleep, only waking up with a massive series of aches, pains and drool on her long, black hair. Hair she just washed, too! As she got up on her ample rear-end she looked at herself from the neck down. Sofia could see that she was a mess and she hated herself for it - a year ago she wouldn't see painting her nails as cause for a bender, even if they DID look extremely cute against her sandy skin in that shade of orange.

She also regretted falling asleep in her stilettos, the analog clock on the wall informing her that she spent a pitiful four hours passed out on the couch, waking up only because she had to pee. As she stumbled into her bathroom she whisked her hair over a shoulder, sitting down with a sigh as her head began pounding in earnest. It hurt more than a normal hangover and it didn't come with the usual nausea.. so she was thankful for at least part of her situation.

Sofia looked down her bunched up dress and at her legs. For some reason they looked fuzzier than usual - strange since she had shaved them that morning. Passing it off as not being an wispy-haired white woman she made her way to the bedroom after washing her hands and freshening up. Something in the window of the living room caught her eyes and ears, however and as she walked over to investigate with the tell-tale click and clack of her heels on the hard wood flooring she couldn't tell exactly what was going on.

A cacophony of noises were coming from outside, as if a bunch of animals were fighting each other or a group of cats were fucking behind a dumpster. She furrowed her brow and squinted, seeing nothing on the ground below or the area around the apartment complex. Eventually she looked to the parking lot where she saw what looked to be a woman in a blazer and skirt feeling herself up, grasping at a bulge underneath her skirt. Sofia made a face, half disgusted and half intrigued - this wasn't THAT kind of neighborhood and the only person who looked like that was Carly, her downstairs neighbor. She wasn't hot enough to help, as far as Sofia was concerned. Ugly personality and she was waaaay too drunk to consider it.

She had no idea that Carly was transgender, either but.. why the parking lot? Why 3AM? This was so not her character, not that Sofia really cared. She closed the blinds, blushing furiously before sitting on the couch again. Still doesn't explain the animal fight noises. She knew the people upstairs always had their weird nerd-parties on these nights but they usually were very quiet, the only thing audible the occasional Lord of the Rings marathon as they played with their action figures and roleplayed.

She lifted her left foot, massaging the arch of it when she noticed that her toes looked a little longer than usual. Skinnier, too. It didn't make sense, given she always crammed them into heels so they were stout little things. Her nails looked longer as well, although they were still the shade of orange she painted them and were rounded.. but it was in the moonlight that she noticed the fuzzy, white fur that was beginning to grow nearly everywhere but her hands and feet.

This had to be a dream, right? She was drunk and passed out, that had to be the answer to all of this. It felt so real, though.. and as she massaged the fur she began to feel more heated, a little horny. It was a rare occurrence, she often thought of herself as non-sexual but.. wow, it felt warm down there, it felt nice EVERYWHERE and as her nail scraped the arch of her foot she let out a gasp. That was new, that was fresh - she'd never felt that before so she unstrapped her left heel, her fingers pressing and massaging her arch and pads as she moaned and writhed on the couch itself. Her feet were never this sensitive before and she'd never had these urges with them before now.. but all those worries and thoughts melted away as she fondled herself further.

Her fingernails squeezed the flesh of her foot and she leaned down, sniffing the side of her arch with a contented sigh. Her lips pressed against flesh, kissing her taut, tender arch as she rotated her foot so that it pressed against her face firmly. Sofia inhaled every few moment as she rolled onto her side, kissing and sniffing at her foot as the stiletto of the other foot jammed into the couch for balance. A noticeable pressure began to build up in the small of her back but she was too lost in ecstasy to notice, the changes only increasing as she wiggled her toes against her face.

Each toe twisted and twitched and the physical shape of the foot itself changed, becoming skinnier and longer in all regards. Her finger and toenails changed into small, fine sharp claws which still retained the bright orange polish that Sofia applied earlier that day. She didn't bat an eyelash as the pads of her feet changed, too, becoming textured and more dextrous. Her response then was only to let her tongue come out of her mouth, lapping at the arch of her foot and twisting and pressing her tongue against the new, soft pads as the long toes curled and wiggled against her face.

She even disregarded her pointed, spindly and textured rodent tail which was poking up from the base of her dress, waggling around and curling about her thigh, pressing against her own panties. When it rubbed on her slit she jerked her head away, gasping and looking down. She noted the white fur covering her everywhere but her tail, hands and feet and lifted both her feet to stare at them.

For all intent and purposes she had rat feet, a rat tail and her hands had become long and skinny with little fine nails at the ends. Sofia lifted the foot with the shoe still on it, flexing her toes which curled over the edge of the platform shoe. She wasn't going to argue what was real versus what wasn't and with an experimental and conscious swish of her tail, Sofia smiled. She conciously pulled her panties aside and began to tease her clit with her tail, lifting both of her feet to her face so that she could inhale deeply.

The changes made her twice as flexible and dextrous and she wasted no time with it, her tongue lashing out against the soft arches of both feet while the tip of her rat tail curled and she began to tail-fuck her aching, wet cunt. The more she indulged the further she changed, her ears slowly moving to the upper half of her head and beginning to grow large and round, fuzzy with white fur that slowly covered her face. It tickled her at first, causing her to laugh as she lashed her tongue between her rodent digits but after her tongue seemingly got skinnier and the fur on her face became matted down with fine white whiskers popping out on her cheeks she felt a little discomfort.

She couldn't find an escape from the bones in her face reforming and her teeth growing but the more she licked the faster it happened and the quicker the pain was gone. So she continued to suck and lick on her feet, panting tiredly between motions as her mouth and nose became a rat's muzzle with pointed bucked teeth and a slit underneath her nose. It felt odd like the rest of her did; narrow and long but not entirely animal nor human.

Her hands tensed around her feet as the last of the discomfort passed, her tail growing several inches before it stopped at it's full length. Emboldened by the lack of pain she inserted more of her tail in herself, drawing it in and out like that little purple dildo she kept in her underwear drawer, only just as warm and responsive as the rest of her. She sucked on her toes, one after another, until her entire foot was soaking wet and she was rubbing her whiskered, furred face to matte the fur down, inhaling the scent of her paws which seemed to be a thousand times more potent than before.

When she finally orgasmed it was a rough, explosive ordeal all around. Her toes curled against her muzzle and she pressed them into her face firmly, feeling every tensing undulation inside of her as her throbbing orgasm released against her own tail deep inside of her. She pulled it out slowly, watching it swish at her side unconsciously before she lowered it to her muzzle and submerged a great length of it in her mouth, sucking it dry of her own juices. She was surprised at how much she could fit into her mouth but given that she now had a long, rat-like mouth she figured that problems with blowjobs would be a thing of the past...

Not like she'd be blowing anyone anytime soon. She let her legs down to touch the hardwood floor and took herself in. With a tail like this she could do everything she wanted to herself.. and maybe that cute girl in 4B who had an ass built for fucking. Her tail curled against her thigh at the thought and she smiled, knowing that she was going to cum a lot before she was done thinking dirty thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia Lopez, changed into a bipedal rat woman, is on the prowl for her attractive neighbor Teresa.

Teresa brushed the bangs out of her face as she finished dusting, her post-divorce apartment looking about as clean as it could get, especially after only living there for about two days. What furniture she did have was covered in boxes, mostly clothing and personal items since her ex-husband took most everything else. She didn't mind, it actually opened her eyes to how much of their money was spent on his hobbies and interests but none of hers. That was changing, though. She bought a rug he would've hated and even went to Starbucks during the moving process, an invisible and self-affirming middle finger to her ex-husband's vitriolic existence and how hateful he would be to the smallest things that she enjoyed.

She went to the kitchen, washing her face in the sink as she pondered what to do for dinner. �It had been years since she was last alone, almost a decade since she had cooked, cleaned or did anything remotely productive just for one. She even worked to support her ex-husband, Teresa only getting an awakening from the abusive situation when she found a set of surprise lingerie she was going to wear for his birthday in the trash and when she confronted him, he hit her. The divorce itself was a simple process, he was all for it and even at the hearing he described her as a selfish fat pig, only good for eating and cleaning.

People were generally sympathetic and she had a few friends she bonded with over Facebook but for the most part Teresa was alone� and some part of her was afraid of how being alone would be and if it'd be forever. Not many overweight women in their middle age found a suitable job or partner, especially one that suited Teresa's unique tastes. She was at least thankful she wasn't the type to have children, imagining being stuck with the unattentive abuse for ten more years until kids left the house made her a little ill at the pit of her stomach.

Teresa decided she wasn't even hungry, settling down on the only chair without boxes in it �so that she could browse something on her laptop. She hesitantly clicked the incognito mode and went to one of her favorite websites - a site just for fetishes, specifically BDSM. For years she was a secret poster an enthusiast in a group based around being a submissive and she even tried to introduce this facet of her tastes to her husband while they were together. It didn't go well, so she kept it a secret still.. quietly staying in her lane and doing the mundane, boring sex that he enjoyed when he wanted it. She always wondered how it would have turned out if he just enjoyed treating her differently in the bedroom, a few footjobs here or there and some leash play. Maybe their marriage would've grown into something healthy instead of what it became; he was always looking to shut her down from her offers, telling her how useless she was and how her kinks were disgusting.

It didn't stop her from posting and encouraging others and she found herself masturbating many nights over the thought of being a mere tool for someone else's pleasure, mistreated and used. When she realized that she was rubbing her large thighs together she closed out the window, lacking motivation to play with herself despite the need to do so. She leaned back in the chair, starting up Netflix to browse what she could find. It was all the same she had seen before and she eventually switched back to the fetish message boards, silently hoping someone would strike up a conversation with her, have some sort of interaction that would alleviate her loneliness...

The doorbell rang, prompting Teresa to nearly fly out of her skin in surprise and horror. When her heart stopped banging like a drum she stood up to peek out through the door, finding the peephole obscured.

"Who is it?" Teresa said, raising her voice.

"Sofia Lopez� f-from 4A," the voice from outside answered.

Teresa began unlocking the door, figuring that Sofia was too drunk to open her door again. She was always wasted, sometimes so wasted that she thought that Teresa was college aged, a compliment that was wholly untrue despite Sofia's insistence. As Teresa brought the door open she was greeted by a creature that resembled Sofia in the broadest sense. Her normal party dress was scrunched up around her midsection and she was wearing only one of her impractically high-heeled platforms but beyond that (and Sofia's naturally curly strands of black hair poking out from an updo) what was in front of Teresa was a creature more resembling a rat than her troubled younger neighbor.

The rat-woman took Teresa's hesitance to initiate her attack, pushing Teresa past the door and onto the floor with one thrust of her pink, clawed hands. Sofia locked the door behind her and straddled the struggling Teresa, grabbing her hands and holding them out to the side. Despite Teresa's size she was simply too weak for the shorter, yet stronger rat woman.

"Stop struggling," Sofia huffed, forcing her hands down hard on Teresa's arms.

"N-n-no! What are you?"

"Horny!"

"Wh-.. t-that's not what I meant-.. you're not human!"

"Still Sofia," she said, leaning down to sniff at Teresa's neck, her whiskers brushing against the woman's skin, �causing her to shudder. "You like me."

"You can't be Sofia, s-she isn't a.. giant mouse!' Teresa tried to keep her composure, although the gentle brushing of Sofia's whiskers and nose got her excited against her will.

"I'm different," she said. "Don't you want to be different with me?"

"N-no! What? Please let me go!"

"But I need you," she said, her hairless rat tail curling up at their side, the tip of it brushing on Teresa's arm. Her eyes went wide, finally seeing how much Sofia had changed. She followed Sofia's gaze and found it upon her open laptop. She smiled, exposing her large, flat teeth before curling down onto the struggling human. "And you need me.. a strong woman to put you in your place."

Her tail flicked, running up and down Teresa's leg, curling on her ankle to spread her legs. Teresa closed her eyes, hoping that somehow this was a cruel special effects trick or that she had passed out from cleaning fumes and was hallucinating.

"This isn't real," Teresa said, voice cracking.

"I've been crushing on you for so long," Sofia said. "You have, too.. why don't you let it be real, white girl?"

"Because you're a giant animal! You need a hospital!"

"I like this," She squeezed Teresa's wrists. "I feel like me.. but better. Don't you wanna feel better? Don't you wanna be mine?"

Teresa blushed, hearing those words come from Sofia's mouth would've been a dream come true only five minutes ago but she was here, now, with her in this position and she was still mortified. What made someone into a half-animal creature? She felt the tip of Sofia's tail brush her inner thigh, making a slow path up between the fat woman's legs. Would there really be harm in a triste with her, even if she looked.. strange? After a long observed silence Teresa gasped loudly.

"I do! I-.. I want to be your whore, I want to be used by you. I always have!" Teresa choked at the end, feeling shameful from admitting it out loud. She turned her head to the side and exposed her neck, trying to simply disappear.

Sofia drew her tongue across the older woman's neck unto to her mouth. Teresa tried to turn away from Sofia's mouth but the rat woman was quick, able to lock lips with the human as she struggled. The sensation was odd for Teresa, like kissing a fully bearded man with the softest hair imaginable. Sofia's lips were warm and soft and her whiskers weren't ticklish so much as they were like a wispy reminder that her neighbor was different than before. When Sofia pulled back she released Teresa's arms, standing up to pull her dress down off of herself, exposing her furry breasts and the long stiff pink nipples that parted the fur.

The fat woman felt herself getting turned on as she watched Sofia strip what little clothing she had, her heart jumping when Sofia hurled her platform shoe off of her foot onto the hardwood floor. Her eyes soaked in her once human neighbor, finding all of the qualities she found about Sofia still present, if it not enhanced. Her cute button nose had a new texture and shape but her hourglass shape remained, her hips swaying all the more with her new tail. Teresa stared at Sofia's feet, noting how long they were compared to before, both in the foot itself and her toes to the point where they almost looked prehensile.

"You gonna strip or am I gonna have to rip it all off?" Sofia said impatiently, studying her own body for seemingly the first time.

Teresa blushed, pushing herself to her feet as she stripped. She never had a self-image issue, often referring to herself as fat in a positive context. She adored her pear-shaped body and her large stomach, only wishing she had someone who loved it as much as her. She smirked at the simple thought, something so uncomplicated as getting naked before your neighbor who now resembled a giant rat. Sofia didn't seem keen on waiting and as soon as Teresa was naked she pushed the human to her knees.

At first Teresa felt a little fear from the touch, still concerned that somehow Sofia would hurt her. The way that Sofia touched her and looked at her made her feel comfortable and.. different. Good, like she could finally relinquish control. She smiled, staring at Sofia's feet and furry white legs as she wondered what would come next. Teresa hoped that Sofia had some sort of plan, or at least some sort of drive to commit to something. How embarrassing would this be if it was all a sham?

"All fours, white girl."

"Teresa," she proclaimed, leaning forward on her hands. Her pussy was getting wet in anticipation.

"Good Teresa," Sofia cooed.

Teresa curled her fingers at the praise, feeling her whole body go prickly at the adoration. Sofia sat down in Teresa's empty chair, "I was dancing all night.. you're gonna make me feel better."

She edged closer as Sofia lifted both of her feet, holding them above Teresa's head. Teresa arched her neck, trying her hardest to just jam her face into Sofia's paws. The rat woman chuckled, teasing Teresa with her heel and by wiggling her toes. Teresa lifted up one hand and Sofia took both of her feet away from the woman.

"No! Bad! All fours!"

Teresa flinched at the instruction, putting her hand back down quickly. She lowered her head, noticing the first of her own changes. Her fingers began to fuse together, disappearing like clay into one another to form larger digits. Her pointer and middle fingers on her left hand formed together, the nails following suit. The ring and pinky also combined, Teresa staring down in interest at her new clumsy digits. It oddly didn't feel like anything and she found them quite dextrous as she wiggled them against the hardwood floor, her nails turning into a hardened brown hue as they overtook the tips of all of her digits.

Resting her feet on both of Teresa's shoulders, Sofia's tail tilted the human's head up to look at her. "You're gonna change into something sexy, I can tell."

Somehow she didn't doubt it, she felt sexier than ever before �between Sofia's legs and she wished she could stay like this forever, or at least she did wish that until Sofia took both of her feet and jammed them into Teresa's face. She snorted in surprise, resisting the urge to grab at them and instead beginning to sniff. She inhaled the scent of Sofia's feet, a pair which had been sweating all night and cooped up in a pair of impossible heels. Teresa had never acted on her foot fetish before but it came so natural, so desired that she didn't even have to think. She sniffed loudly, rubbing her face over the textured soles of Sofia's feet, feeling the skin snag at her lips and nose while Sofia wiggled her toes against Teresa's closed eyes.

She stuck her tongue out as Sofia dragged her foot all the way down her face, smiling into the wet sole that rammed itself into her cheek. Sofia watched the fat naked woman as her body changed, her skin becoming thicker and more pale pink as a tiny, curly tail popped out from between her giant ass cheeks. Her tail slid between her own legs and began to tease at her slit, the rat woman biting her lip as she watched Teresa become the foot slut she wanted to be.

Teresa lapped at Sofia's feet, in a frenzy of lust and desire as she licked the length of each foot, sliding her tongue between each digit in a swirling frenzy, just needing more of the rat woman. The more Sofia pressed into her face the more she wanted them, her head craning so she could suck on a toe, then multiple toes with her head bobbing up and down. Sofia's eyes went wide and she grinned, her tail just not cutting it between her legs.

Sofia pulled her feet away, resting them on Teresa's shoulders once more. The human kissed at the rat's furry ankles, licking the end of her heel as she sat there on all fours. 

"Stop," Sofia ordered. She spread her legs further, exposing her aching want, her brown skin still visible despite the thin patch of fur. "Eat, piggy."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the order and she moved close to the chair, pressing her nose right into Sofia's slit. It was musky, strong and somehow it slightly stung when she licked at Sofia's clit. It wasn't a painful sting, almost a pleasurable jab which she felt through her entire body like a current. She found it addicting and began to lap at it, her nose jammed into the furry patch above Sofia's clit. She inserted her tongue, swirling it around as Sofia gyrated against Teresa's face.

Teresa's face elongated without her knowledge, the sting numbing her as her nose pushed out several inches and became flat and rounded. Her mouth followed, the sloppy mixture of molding flesh and bone causing Teresa to drool and chuff before her face formed into that of a pig's, her tongue clumsily lashing out as it swelled in size without her knowledge. Sofia watched Teresa's ears go to the top of her head, curling and twisting until they resembled that of a pig's. Every change that happened to Teresa sent waves through her body and the giant pork tongue sloppily eating her pussy helped her achieve a quick, small orgasm.

Her claws dug into the chair itself, Sofia closing her eyes and leaning back while Teresa snorted and chuffed into the rat woman's cunt, her whole tongue inserting itself into Sofia's pussy with some room to give. The rat let out a squeak, her hands knotting in the older woman's soccer mom bob as her body quickly approached the point of no return. The flat, circular nose rubbing against her clit and the large tongue inside of her were driving her crazy, she could feel the tongue itself curling and twisting inside of her, a feat impossible for any purely human tongue.

Sofia's legs curled around Teresa's face and she chittered loudly, letting out a series of gasps before a loud screech. "S-stop!" She all but yelped.

Teresa pulled her face back and panted loudly, feeling the added weight on her face. She lifted a hand and touched her face, her thick trotters feeling only a fraction of it. She smiled, feeling exactly how Sofia said she would feel after the change. She was quietly reflecting on her body's changes when Sofia pushed her onto her back, the rat woman spreading Teresa's legs forcefully as her tail rubbed itself between the pig's fat, aching pink lips.

"You're not done," Sofia said with a grin.

"I-... really?"

Sofia hauled up both of Teresa's human feet, showing them off to the partially porcine woman. "These," her paws massaged the tender flesh of Teresa's large legs. Her heart was in her chest as she looked down at herself and Sofia's hands, arching her legs so that Sofia had better access to her chubby feet. Teresa always imagined herself being the one doing the worshipping but seeing herself in a position where she was about to have her own feet tended to had her almost as excited as when Sofia first kissed her.

She wiggled in anticipation as Sofia brought her feet to her snout, the rat woman's tail slipping into Teresa's pussy as her whiskers made contact with Teresa's fleshy sole. Teresa brought her trotters down to her breasts, clumsily playing with her nipples as Sofia ran her tongue down the length of her feet from heel to toe. Sofia took in each toe, sucking on them with her long tongue. As she released each digit they began to shift and change, forming into trotters themselves, two even halves forming a hard, hoof-like nail for a full quarter of the foot. Sofia pulled her face back as Teresa's feet transformed before her eyes, focusing on tail-fucking Teresa as the changes ran down her legs, turning them digitigrade. Sofia was agitated at the interruption and began to lick at Teresa's heel and between each trotter, not letting it dissuade her, her other hand massaging the foot as it changed into it's own trotter.

"Cum," Sofia whispered into one of Teresa's feet. "Cum for me, piggy."

Teresa was snorting loudly, each noise more undignified than the last as Sofia's tail slipped in and out of her fat, slick pussy and curled at the tip. She found herself playing with new nipples as they grew down her stomach, tugging and pulling at each pink protrusion until it was too tender to touch. With the added tail fucking and being able to watch her feet change before her eyes she was nearing her own orgasm, the overload causing her to choke on her own spit. She threw her snout open, letting out a husky, feminine scream as her pussy tightened around Sofia's tail and her orgasm escaped her. It wracked her body from trotter to ear, her back arching as she contorted and tossed on the ground despite Sofia's best efforts to keep her immobile. Sofia loosed her tail from Teresa's slit with a loud, wet noise before she brought it up to her own mouth, licking Teresa's juices from it.

The rat woman unfurled herself from Teresa, standing up to gather up her dress and shoe. "Come back to my apartment," she ordered.

"Wh-.. what do we do now?" Teresa looked down at her body. She was still fat but she was.. different. Different like Sofia. She felt good. In charge. Like she fit.

"I don't know but I'm hungry," Sofia returned, her accent poking through in annoyance.

"Me too.."

"So you cook, I suck at it."

"...I-.. well, o-okay." Teresa stood back up, getting dressed. As she snapped her bra on she was glad she didn't grow a rack of breasts. "Is this just.. us? M-maybe we can turn on the TV, find out what's happening."

"I feel good, babe. Don't care, as long as I can get my after dinner snack."

Sofia stepped up to Teresa, pushing their snouts together into a kiss, Sofia's hand lowering and rubbing at Teresa's panties. She broke the kiss and walked off, leaving Teresa's door open.

"Wait for me!" Teresa huffed, her trotters clicking on the wood floor as she followed after, chuffing in exertion after she shut the door.


	4. Carly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young, beautiful industrious blonde catches a hard case of turning into a well hung donkey man.

She had no idea how much longer she could keep up with life. Seven hours of classes followed by half of the day volunteering for extra credit before her night internship at the local law office? Carly was exhausted and about ready to keel over, a few times she had to pinch herself to stay awake as she drove back to her apartment. Entire weeks of her life spent going as hard as she could without so much as a single complaint, a work ethic her parents would’ve killed to have at her age, not that Carly cared what her aging hippie parents wanted. As far as she was concerned she could focus on having a life when she has a career and getting scholarships and accolades were something she was good enough at that achieving her diploma seemed like child’s play. Something had happened the past week, she wasn’t her usual pack mule self when it came to all the extracurricular work she was used to doing. It all weighed on her and she just got progressively more tired as time went on, especially tonight.

Carly pulled into the parking lot of her complex, turning off the car and sighing loudly. She could barely feel her body and her athletic form was showing signs of stress; she hadn’t been able to go to the gym in nearly two months and the last time she had a spa day was.. god, she couldn’t even remember. She pulled her glasses off and set them on the dashboard, inspecting her tautly pulled back blonde ponytail which she was not looking forward to brushing before bed. It didn’t help that she liked looking good and it totally wasn’t her fault that she looked great in a $800 designer suit which she paid for with her own money, let alone the heels that were worth twice that much. She sighed audibly, realizing that these same designer heels were the ones that made her entire legs numb from how much she was running around on them.

And walking up to her apartment was entirely out of the question for the moment. She just wanted to relax, just sit back and let the stress fall off of her in a neighborhood where she didn’t need to worry about being interrupted; it was mostly single people or college kids, some like Carly who were industrious and others who just banded together to get a big place for cheap. She almost wished she could be like them, especially the man in the apartment next to hers. Carly always had a thing for shorter men and the man in 7B was just the type for her: a short, intelligent man who ran every single morning. Her friends made fun of her sometimes, telling her that she had a weird type.. and she did, she knew it. What was the harm in having a type?

Thinking about 7B got her warm, her legs rubbing together as she thought about being ravaged by him. Her manicured fingernails rubbed against her skirt’s thigh and she silently hated herself. Too tired to go upstairs but not too tired to get horny? This week was just getting more and more odd but… there wouldn’t be anyone around, especially not this late at night. Maybe it was just what she needed to get that second wind so she could go upstairs and get ready for lecture tomorrow. It didn’t help that she was an exhibitionist at heart, secretly wishing that she could be fucked for everyone to see.

Her hands curled around the hem of her skirt and she pulled it up, exposing her toned milky white legs and her ugly ‘comfortable’ underwear. She always wore this pair on days like these and she really wished that cute panties were comfortable, she might wear them more if they were. Her fingers pressed against the top of her slit, rubbing herself through her underwear. Carly blushed as she looked around the parking lot, secretly wishing that someone saw her rub herself in public. That’d be one way to end a shitty day, have a neighbor drop by to watch you masturabate. She grinned at the thought, suddenly having an intense urge to peg the man from 7B.

Weird especially since she didn’t like being the top, she always wanted to be fucked on her back like it was her first time, never taking charge despite enjoying short muscular men. Now, she wanted a giant fake cock to ram into someone’s ass as she jerked them off. Her breath was uneven at the thought, the car windows fogging slightly as she rubbed herself and felt her clit - it was massive, larger than ever before. Maybe she just found a new kink? It had to be with how fat her clit felt.

Carly didn’t even notice as the changes came to her, slight as they were. Her hands no longer had five fingers, instead four thicker digits than before on each hand with the manicured nails now thick and black, less feminine than before. Her entire body seemed a little bigger, too, less shapely on the waist and broader shouldered than before. Her mind was.. stuck on her urges to fuck someone, to have a big hard cock to ram into a wet hole. She pulled her panties aside and grasped at her engorged clit, stroking it as it changed shape, looking like a miniature cock sticking up from her slit. The pressure in her clothing made her uncomfortable, all of it becoming too tight as her breasts shrunk into nothingness and her muscles grew in. Fucking another man, the thought of it driving her insane as she rubbed and stroked her previously large clit into the small dick that it was becoming. Another man? She wasn’t a man, the thought made her uncomfortable and she opened her eyes, looking down at her body.

She screamed, the sound deep and definitely not what her voice was before. The sound of it was foreign and odd, sounding like a bass drum in her head. She freaked out only further, pulling the car door open before spilling out onto her aching feet, her hands shaking as her skirt stayed pulled up and the signs of her wetness stained her panties. She lifted her hands, staring at them and touching her chest, unbuttoning her blazer and blouse to watch as her feminine, puffy nipples became more even and less pronounced. Muttering to herself she slapped a hand to her face, hard and fast. The voice wasn’t hers, this body wasn’t hers! She was a leggy blonde with some muscles she worked for, not a four-fingered man freak!

A sharp pain in her lower abdominals caused her to drop to her knees, Carly grunting and screaming into her hand as her internals changed, her uterus reforming into the biologically male equivalent. Her vagina seemingly closed up as a lump of flesh formed out of it, two heavy balls filling up a large sac underneath her swollen clit. The pain was like a branding iron to her area, causing her to claw and pull into the car to try and find her phone but the second pulse of it was ten times worse. She fell back onto her ass, watching as her legs became large and muscular with the hint of dark gray hair propping up in patches all about her formerly soft flesh.

Carly pawed at her legs, her hand unconscious gravitating to her clit. In horror she pulled her hand away only to find she began to pleasure herself with the other. A small voice in her head kept telling her to embrace it, to become a man, play with her cock and fuck wet holes. Each change made the little voice louder and eventually she sat there beyond the point of grief, crying as her internal organs shifted and changed entirely. The patches of gray became larger, forming a fur pattern around her legs, hands and arms. She watched as it grew out of nothing and felt it itch as it pressed through the skin itself. With her organs finished shifting she lowered a hand to cup her massive balls, face stricken into awe by how large and inhuman they were. She struggled back to her feet, disoriented and confused so that she could look in the side view mirror at herself. Her blouse was still open, fluttering in the light wind as the gray fur overtook the entirety of her body like a creeping moss.

She noticed that she was also taller, by at least two feet. Her panties, cock-clit and heavy balls were easily seen in the mirror and she apprehensively took grab of the small cock, jerking it off with two fingers as she watched the rest of her change. She felt.. energy when she touched herself, an energy she’d been lacking for a time where she felt like she could do anyone, do a little bit of ANYTHING at all. She watched as her muscled arms tensed when she began jerking herself off and felt even more powerful. She was strong now, not just mentally but physically and she was.. hot.

Carly grinned, watching her face push out into a muzzle, her two front teeth extending downwards and pushing apart to create a gap. As her bones changed she wanted to moan but all she could manage was the bray of a mule. It was all the same to her - no, better - as she jerked off and felt her tiny cock grow in her hands, the head of it becoming flat and then flared like that of a donkey’s until it became about the size of your average human’s, stopping at an even eight and a half inches. A pressure in her feet caused her to lean against the car as her toes fused together, the nail of each toe forming into one large one as her left leg became digitigrade and her foot formed into the shape of a thick, black hoof. The new foot was hard for her to figure out and she slowly slid to the pavement of the parking lot, hand shooting out so that she could watch herself on the floor.

She - HE - laid down, spreading his legs as the nub of a donkey’s tail pushed out at the base of his back. His mottled, flesh-and-gray donkey cock throbbed as he kept jerking it and watching his changed, his other leg becoming like the other with a thick hoof with fur coating up from above his ankles to the tip of his elongating ears as they relocated to the top of his head, standing on edge. He reached between his legs and grabbed at his balls while he jerked off, braying and honking like an animal while watching himself, his blonde hair having fallen out of the ponytail as his thick neck changed his face once more, his head growing large to fit the rest of his body.

He pointed his equine cock towards his car as he came, his voice rough and gravely as he screamed out in mixed pleasure and agony as his body had it’s first male orgasm, the sensation like a million orgasms laced with fire. As the streams of cum dribbled over his mottled cock he got up to his hooves, ripping what remained of his clothes from his body. He bent down, ripping the torn remains of the designer shoes from his ankles, hands rubbing at his muscular body.

His ear twitched and he looked up to the apartment, smiling. Carly wanted to fuck a wet hole.. and 7B’s living room light was on.


	5. Trey & Leanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey is an abusive douchebag to his wife Leanne, causing them to have issues which are reaching a boiling point. Fortunately for them, they're both afflicted with a seemingly random and impossible set of physical transformations which change not only their bodies but their entire power dynamic as a couple... as well as sexual orientation.

Trey flexed into the full length mirror, watching as his muscles tensed and bulged from his body. He had spent nearly two years honing his body into the frame he always wanted it to be, something he’d be proud to show off in a speedo at some sort of competition or at the beach whenever he felt like it. He wished he lived somewhere warmer so he could just take his shirt off and wander around, being the apex predatory of manliness that he enjoyed being so much. He posed to the side, barely making the outline of his cock out in his sweatpants. He couldn’t wait for his wife to get home, the woman who supported him when he was a dumpy, fat idiot and he’d be lying if he said the sex now wasn’t the best ever. He had the endurance to go the distance and he could finally bone her until she came.

He took it as a point of pride among his friends, knowing how to make a girl cum with just your dick was important to him. He hated going down on girls, no self-respecting man ever went down on a chick because it showed them they were in charge. Trey didn’t hate people who did it, he just knew that he wasn’t a bitch, he wasn’t gonna be on his knees for anyone, especially not his foxxy wife. She did her best to keep up with his workouts for the first few months but once he saw her ass starting to get less round he made her stop, figuring what good is a chick if she’s got nothing in the trunk? He got a little hard as he watched himself, imagining how he’d look with his dick sheathed in her ass, watching her throat bulge with the full length of him inside of her mouth.

Banging Leanne was the best thing in the world next to working out.. and hey, she was working a single shift tonight, maybe if he greeted her with a rock-hard cock that she could choke on she’d be a good girl and do what he asked her to. Maybe they could spice up the bedroom and she could practice being his little slave, dress up like a cheerleader or nurse and get pounded into oblivion by his fat dick. Trey’s sweatpants tented out as he continued to flex, the lion among sheep as far as he was concerned.

The jangling of keys and the door unlocking brought him walking into the living room, smiling as he caught his beautiful red-headed curvy wife walking through the doorway in her uniform. Call centers weren’t known for their strict dress codes but he wished she didn’t have to wear khakis and a polo, she looked too much like a lesbian or a man dressed like that. They shared a kiss and Trey shoved the length of his cock against her just enough so she knew what was on his mind.

“Hey, babe. Long day?”

“A little,” she admitted. “Trey.. c’mon, not now. I haven’t even showered - I JUST got home!”

“Don’t be a bitch, I was just lettin’ you know how happy I am to see your ass.”

“Y-ye-.. ugh. Trey, just not now, okay? Work was hard.”

“You just did a single,” Trey scoffed. “I could sit on my ass and take phone calls for four hours no problem.”

Leanne pursed her lips, glaring at him. “No, you couldn’t You’d get fired in a day.”

She moved to the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, putting her keys in a small glass bowl and setting her purse on a stool. Trey Leanned against the wall, slapping her ass firmly so that she’d jump. She turned back at him and scowled.

“Can you please relax, Trey?”

“What? It’s a great ass. Plus you’re my wife, I gotta, y’know, assert my dominance.” He said with a slimy inflection, hand running up and down the curve of her back. “Why don’t you put something less dykey on and I’ll give you somethin’ to feel better with.”

“C’mon, Trey.. I know we’re married but that doesn’t mean I gotta live on my knees. Maybe you could wait until I feel like it for once?”

“But what about me?” He asked.

“We have two bathrooms. Why don’t you go.. handle it? I need to shower, then I need to eat!”

“Whatever,” Trey said, annoyed. “I bet you’re gonna come down with a ‘headache’ later, too? You’re such an ppity bitch, Lee. Half the girls in this city would love to be fucked by me.”

Leanne turned red in the face, walking away from him to the bathroom. The door clicked shut and she locked it, yelling back out at him. “You have NO IDEA what you’re like when you get like this! I wish you could find out!”

Trey scowled, grumbling as he went to the bathroom at the other end of the apartment, near the spare bedroom. He knew how he was like, she just didn’t know how to be a proper woman. If she was more like his mother or the wives of the other guys at the gym then she’d know how good she had it, every woman needed to serve a man and every man had to be dominant, be a lion about it. A pack leader to their home.

There wasn’t a full-length mirror in the guest bathroom but it was at least enough of a mirror that he could imagine Leanne gargling his cock, the ungrateful bitch that she was being. He flexed his muscles and frowned, noting a lack of focus and what looked to be.. muscle loss? Impossible, he thought. Maybe he was just dehydrated and his skin was getting weird. The shower in the other bathroom came on, the sound of it causing the pipes in his bathroom to creak ominously. When he turned his head back to the mirror he noticed a few stray hairs he missed while shaving around his neck. He lifted his hand to pluck them, finding them thick and soft, almost like some weird sorta shag pillow or something.

The more he plucked the more of them he noticed, the soft blond hairs around the entirely of his neck. They looked like they were growing, too, lengthening before his eyes. He pulled out a spare shaving kit and slathered his neck with shaving cream, panicking as he tore the hair off with a razor.. and found it growing back twice as fast. Within a few minutes the sink was full of long, thick and soft yellow hair. The hot water flow was causing the mirror to fog up and by the time he lost a clear image of himself he was really freaking out. He dropped the razor in the sink, pulling out his phone. This had to be considered a freak medical emergency, right? His hands trembled and his stomach churned as he saw his muscle mass disappear before his eyes. His hands were suddenly small and feminine with a curve almost like some sort of teenage girl’s, his nerves causing him to drop his phone on the floor before he stuck his face in the toilet and lost his lunch. 

Trey puked until he was fatigued, he couldn’t help it. It went on for several minutes until he fell to the floor and in a haze he passed out, head pounding as the fluffy mane around his neck continued to grow.

Leanne didn’t hear Trey’s situation, too busy readying her shower and undressing. It was days like these where she was certain she made a mistake in marrying Trey. The more he worked out and the more he hung out with his bros the more aggressive and archaic he got. Nothing seemed to get him out of his funk and truth be told she hated being on her knees, she hated being submissive to him. Just once in her life she wished he’d go between her legs and eat her out but instead she had to pretend that his potato mashing levels of thrusting were doing the job. They never did, plus he wasn’t even a good dominant force. All he wanted to do was cum and once he did that he was finished.

She pulled her hair out of it’s bun and brushed the tangles free, slipping her smoothly shaven legs into the shower to test the water. Satisfied, she stepped in and let the warm water flow over her and let out all of the physical stress that her job gave her, noting how even at home she had new, different stresses like an idiot husband who only wanted his way. She hated him a little for forcing him to stop Leanne from working out. She thought he’d want to have a strong, capable woman for a wife who could kick his ass and push him down when he needed it - at least that’s what it started as. When she excelled past him it became a point of contention and, well, she stopped. She felt the marriage was more important than a few muscles and a ‘zumba physique’ as her mother called it.

Leanne wished she stuck with it. She liked being strong and even with his muscles she knew she could kick his ass if it was an equal footing playing field. As she lathered herself up she sighed, covering her body with soap as she felt her body protest against her. It felt like she was going to pop or something, like her bones were stretching out after the long day of work she had. Leanne began to wash her hair, tilting her head back and scrubbing shampoo into her scalp as her body actually did bend and stretch.

She grew nearly four whole inches in height, her shoulders became broad and muscular underneath the soapy covering. Her hands went from the chubby, feminine gentle things that they were into a wide hand with her nails turning into clawed black tips. She pulled one hand away when she scratched her scalp, letting out a horrified scream as she looked at her hand and saw how it doubled in size and was grasping almost all of her long ginger locks between her fingers. Leanne turned off the shower, stumbling through the curtain awkwardly as she tried to open the door. When she caught a glimpse of herself she froze in shock.

She was muscular. Very muscular. Her upper body had reformed entirely, where she once had breasts she had a fully fleshed six pack with a taut chest, wide shoulders and bulging arms to complete the image. She lifted one of her manly hands to touch the soapy flesh, brushing itself to touch the skin. She got excited as her fingertips touched it, more excited than she ever felt while touching herself before. Is this how Trey felt? It felt.. good. Ridiculously good and powerful. She walked over to the showerhead and turned it off, wiping down the mirror with a towel as she stared at her body which seemingly changed in an instant. She looked like a man, for all intents and purposes. Six pack abs, strong legs and feet, wide shoulders.. even her hair had fallen out, giving her what looked to be a boyish cut. The only thing that remained of her old body was her vagina, though the swollen clit poking out was definitely larger than the one she had before these changes.

Leanne felt herself up while staring at herself, enthralled by her change and how it felt. Is this what she wanted? It felt like it as she posed and flexed, squeezing taut parts of her body and feeling how damn strong she’d become. Even Trey with all of his muscles wouldn’t be a match for her, she could easily pin him down and give him a taste of what he’d been doing to her for so long.. except maybe she’d make it feel good. Jerk him off while her cock rammed inside of him-...

Wait a second. She didn’t have one of those. She spread her legs and looked at herself, feeling a pang of disappointment as she noticed her pussy being intact. Though her pubic hair was spreading for some reason, climbing over parts of her body and covering it in her ginger colored hair, though it was soft and thick like a fur coat. Her arms and feet also seemed to avoid the fate, instead being covered in a pitch black fur as her digits changed once more. Soft paw pads pushed out from her hands and feet, forcing the fur to grow around them as her appendages became tipped with black claws and her legs rose, changing before her eyes as they went from humanoid to digitigrade.

Having spent so many years walking in heels she adjusted to her new feet rather well, smiling wide at the increased definition in her legs. It was all so strange, yet amazing at the same time to watch her body turn into what looked to be a fox. By the time the fur got to her shoulders she was happy to see her face widening and changing as well. Gone were the girlishly pouty lips and long eyelashes, replaced now by a narrow but masculine maw of a male fox. The fur around her last remaining bit of girlhood matted down as she watched her ears travel to the top of her head and become covered in fur, both of them pointing up far.

She rubbed at her crotch, simply watching her body with enjoyment. The long, fluffy tail that started at the base of her spine shot out quickly, enough to cause pain. She almost buckled over from it but soon found herself conciously and unconsciously wagging it. With most of the changes nearing completion she finally noticed how much larger she was, how she looked absolutely nothing she did only a few minutes ago and how.. she was okay with it. Entirely. If this change was just her, if she was a freak of nature? She’d run away, go live in the woods for the rest of her life. This is what she wanted, even if mentally Leanne still referred to herself as a he.. and why not? As her clit throbbed and bobbed up and down she found herself flicking it and rubbing the soft black paw pad against it.

Lee saw no problem in being a man with a vagina, in fact it made her even more wet.. and if he had to run off to the woods and be the hermit with a cunt then he’d do it happily.. but maybe Trey would want to come along, too. Maybe Trey would understand when he was choking on Lee’s fat clit like the little bitch he acted like. Lee smiled and opened the door, calling out in a voice that didn’t sound like his when he was a woman. It was deep, oddly accented and sounded strong.

“Trey? Where are you?” Lee bowed his head at the doorframe, stalking through the apartment before turning around, realizing that he told him to go jerk off in the other bathroom. He rubbed at his pussy lips in thought, praying that he’d catch Trey unaware and maybe something fun would happen. He lifted one of his massive hands and knocked on the door loudly. No answer but no running water. Maybe he was just jerking it too hard, too pissed off to notice when his wif-.. his HUSBAND was waiting outside with an aching cunt needing attention.

Lee opened the door, finding Trey laying on the floor passed out. He was still breathing, though he looked.. small. Unnaturally small, and changing like how Lee did moments before. He had the body of a teenage girl without breasts with a small curve to his hips, petite hands and feet and a small face. The only bit that Lee didn’t get was the lion’s mane around his neck that made him look a little bigger than before, the pale yellow fur around it spreading slowly about Trey’s body much like how it did for Lee although at a severely slowed pace. He smiled, happy that his husband was changing along with him.. though they needed to have some fun. Lee crouched down before Trey, shaking his slender arm.

“Trey,” Lee’s voice boomed. “Wake up.”

Trey groaned, shaking his head like a kid who didn’t want to go to school. He seemed in a hazy place.. and Lee liked hazy. One of his large, clawed hands gently took up Trey’s hard cock and began to rub the tips of his pawpads on the sensitive flesh. Lee let out a deep moan when he saw Trey’s cock physically change shape and grow what looked to be spined textures to it, a fleshy seathe forming at the base of Trey’s pitifully small balls.

“You can hear me, can’t you?”

The little lion man groaned again, the sound soft and feminine. Lee played with his cock gently, enjoying it more than he’d ever enjoy anything.

“You wanna be my little bitch, Trey? You wanna be your partner’s little girly boy?”

Trey wiggled his legs together as the soft fur began to cover his legs and feet. Lee took up one foot and watched as it changed into a digitigrade leg, complete with what looked to be retractable claws. He frowned.

“I was gonna dress you up how you liked dressing me up.. turn you into my little subby bitch, make you crawl around and be a cheerleader one day.. schoolgirl the next. Something tells me you like that, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah…” Trey responded, his voice no different than that of a young woman’s. He squirmed as the changed went to his face next, pushing it out into a very feminine muzzle with naturally long eyelashes, pouty lips and a feline’s little button nose. He opened his eyes and squirmed on the floor, watching the hulking fox man jerk him off.

“Leanne?” Trey said curiously. He felt his cock throb as he stared at the fox’s rippling physique, finding himself wanting to be sick when he thought of how it’d feel to suck on his dick. He couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. Something in him wanted to.. serve. It was new and scary but the feelings overwhelmed all of the ones from Trey’s past life.

“Lee,” the fox returned. “I’m a man now.”

“H-how?”

“Same way you’re my little girly boy,” He ran a strong hand up and down Trey’s body, paw holding onto the curve of Trey’s girlish body. “You’re not screaming… do you feel different?”

“Yeah.. I.. wanna dress up.. like..”

“A girl,” Lee said with a mischievous grin. 

“Yeah.. I don’t kno- unnh!”

Lee chuckled, a deep boisterous sound as he pressed his thumb over the slit of Trey’s cock, beginning to jerk him off in earnest. “Didn’t I tell you to come in here and play with yourself?”

“Yeah, you.. uunh, you did.”

“And you were a bad boy and didn’t cum, weren’t you?”

“I was..”

“I bet you want to cum for daddy, don’t you?”

Trey felt the precum slip from the head of his cock and watched as Lee smeared it around with the pad of his thumb. He hated men, he wasn’t gay and he wasn’t a femboy but here he was.. and for some reason he kept telling himself he was all of those things now. His heart fluttered when he heard Lee call himself daddy.

“Yes, daddy.. I want to cum,” Trey felt weak. Warm.

Lee pumped Trey’s cock up and down, lifting the femboy’s legs so that he could slip a paw between his ass cheeks, a finger lubed up with Lee’s cunt juices jamming itself into Trey’s ass, carefully pressing into him. Trey moaned loudly, slapping his girly hands about the bathroom floor as he felt the first anal penetration he ever had.

“Is my little boy ready to cum? You love it when daddy pulls up your skirt and makes you cum, don’t you? Maybe later I’ll let you suck my cock.”

Trey felt like it, too. The finger in his ass and how fast Lee was pumping him had him on the edge and he couldn’t stop wiggling, kicking and squirming as Lee’s dirty talk only got him closer and closer to the edge. Something about the sticky, salty taste of cum made him all the more horny suddenly and he arched his head to look up at his husband, seeing the intensity of his face as he jerked him off. He licked his lips when he saw his own feline cock, admiring the shape and wishing he could suck it himself and feel the cum splash the back of his throat.

“C-can you aim it in my mouth?” He asked.

“Only if you tell me what I am,” Lee chuckled.

“My husband.. ?”

“And..?” Lee asked, pumping Trey faster and faster, teasing him by aiming his cock elsewhere. “Come on, you little faggot. What am I? Who are you?”

Trey shuddered, feeling the build-up preparing to release. “I.. I’m daddy’s little slu-uhhh-ut!”

“Good boy!” Lee called out, aiming Trey’s cock downwards as he pumped. “Now cum.”

Trey groaned and kicked, trying not to if only to feel the pressure in his ass for a few seconds more. When Lee pressed into it more, it became too much for Trey to hold onto and he lifted his face, opening his mouth and craning it neck while Lee aimed his cock towards his face.

He never felt cum on his face before but he imagined that it might have felt different without fur. His own hot, salty seed splashed him in the face, mostly catching his lips and mouth. It was a divine treat, one that melted on his tongue as he kept his maw open for anything else that may come out. When his feline cock twitched with the last of it Lee Leanned down and licked it up, pulling his fingers out of Trey’s ass. He stood up, almost entirely unphased by the ordeal and began watching his hands.

“Good boy. Go get two suitcases. All your old clothes are mine, pack them up in one. All of our old ‘sexy’ clothes are yours. You’re too much of a little twink to fit in my old stuff,” Lee laughed. “Plus we can’t have you dressing like anything but a fuckslut, can we? Pack my toys, too. Maybe I’ll show you how to use them if you’re a good boy.”

Trey was stunned both at the sudden flow of information and how his body recovered from its first post-change orgasm.

“Don’t you.. want to cum?”

Lee dried his hands off best he could with a towel, “Of course I do, baby. I’m gonna jerk my stubby little cock off as you pack in that french maid outfit. You haven’t earned a taste just yet.”

The lion boy blushed, not that it could be seen. His cock began to throb again and as he stood up he noticed he was very bad with his new paws.. though the thin tail on his back helped. When did he get that?

“It’s a bit much, huh? Kind of a blessing,” Lee looked to Trey. “I’m who I always wanted to be. How about you?”

“N-.. no. I like it, though.. I feel.. good.”

Lee turned and looked down at Trey, the lion barely a fraction of his former size. He pressed his muzzle to the other’s, both of their cold noses meeting first before their lips even touched, the very mechanics of kissing changing with each of their new sizes as well as their facial shapes. Trey lifted his hand, heart aflutter, and dug it into Lee’s chest fur.

“You’ll always feel good with me, babe. You’ll get used to it.. and learn to love it.” Lee lowered his hand, stroking the underside of Trey’s cock with multiple fingers. “Go pack and I’ll show you how to love it.”

“Yes, sir. Th.. thank you, daddy.”

As Trey walked out the door, Lee gave him a firm smack to his ass, causing Trey’s tail to lift instinctively. He could grow to love it.. a lot.


	6. Roy & Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A D&D group gets a little visit from the change fairy.

Roy cried out in agony, clutching his chest as he theatrically threw himself forward, tongue out, on the table. He gasped and sputtered, shaking his head as if he were giving his mortality away on a whim when Amanda shrieked out in horror and shook his arm furiously, wailing and begging for him not to give up. Nick threw in, his arms wrapping around Amanda as he sobbed uncontrollably, crying that he would be next if something wasn't done.

And he was proven right.

"Two natural twenties! You're both dead, too!" Aiden laughed, watching his friends play dead next to Roy. "Game over."

The trio unfurled themselves from each other, sharing their chuckles and shaking their heads. The absolute unluckiest D&D campaign in the world was in session and they just lost it. Two months of build-up to the final boss of Aiden's self-made and controlled plot thrown into the wind.. at least until next round.

"Okay," Roy stretched out, patting the table. "It's nearly 2AM and the last ones to get the snacks going were Aiden and me. So guess whose turn it is, yokels?"

Nick stuck his tongue out at Roy, "I can barely microwave water without burning it!"

"Try taquitos, dude!" Aiden shouted, downing a good half of his soda before loudly clanging the empty vessel into a nearby trash can. "Amanda will help you. She's not as helpless."

"Shut up, dude. I'm not helpless! I just don't know how to cook!"

"You're a little helpless," Amanda offered. "But if these two jackasses won't show you how to put a paper towel over a plate of pizza rolls then I will. C'mon." She flicked Nick on the shoulder before making her way to the kitchen, Nick getting up and following suite as he grumbled about being everyone's maid.

"Acts like we didn't get all that diet soda for him, psh!" Roy rolled his eyes, yawning. "You really think we should continue? It is pretty late."

Aiden nodded, "Hell yeah. After finals we won't see Amanda until next semester and Nick is going to start his summer job soon.. maybe if they had laptops we could do one of those e-campaigns but I just don't see the same fun happening."

"Probs right," Roy said. "At least classes got cancelled for the week. What was up with that, anyway?"

"Some sort of chemical thing. Highway is closed off, too. My linguistics prof is stuck in town until it's cleaned up."

"Sucks to be them. Think they'd clean it up by now, at least we're still gettin' trucks in.. dunno how that works."

Aiden shrugged, "I'm doing languages, not civics or economics."

A loud crash and thud came from above, followed by another. The pair winced and shared a glance.

"Are they seriously working out at 2AM? Seriously?"

Roy laughed, "Jocks. We're playing with our toys, they got theirs."

"Yeah, still! That sounded heavy. They're gonna break through the floor at this rate."

"Yeah, probs. At least it'll be on them to pay any damaged.. or the complex," Roy said.

Aiden sat back, sighing as he looked over at the idle door where Amanda and Nick disappeared, "They're taking forever."

Roy nodded, his heart fluttering randomly. His hand went to his chest and he let out a small gasp of air. He felt like he just got gut-punched. He looked over at Aiden and Aiden was nose deep in his dungeon master spreadsheets with the cardboard shielding up on the table before them. He lifted a hand and scratched at the sideburns and chinstrap facial hair he had been growing out, his fingers feeling a little more numb than usual, less dextrous. Internally he swore off of cheetos for the rest of his life - no way was he going to die at 30 because of junk food.. not that he'd be able to swear off of crappy food.

"I'll be right back," Roy said as he stood up and shuffled to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Every motion felt laborious and unreal, like his entire body was experiencing pins and needles. He looked in the mirror and tried his best to smile at himself, admiring his chubby nerd form with a pathetic flex and pose before he lowered his face to splash it with some water.

Outside he heard a loud thud, although it wasn't from the upstairs neighbors. Aiden probably dropped his case of dice again, he thought, and Roy wasn't about to help him pick up nearly 200 pieces of different colored game dice, not unless Amanda and Nick finished getting the snack tray loaded up first. Roy had priorities: food first, then work. This was supposed to be their big game day after all.

When Roy lifted his face back up he noticed big, dark circles underneath his eyes. He took his glasses off and set them on the sink, pressing at the flesh with a wince. Since when did he get a black eye? It felt tender, almost bruised, and the more he touched it the more numb the rest of his body became. He wasn't even aware as his paints began to strain against the nub-like tail at the base of his back. When a knock at the door startled him, he chalked it all up to it being so late that he'd be regretting this 'wild party' for a while.

"Just a sec!" Roy said, moving to lift the toilet seat and take position over it. His jaw dropped when he pulled his cock out - something was DEFINITELY not right. His dick had a bulbous growth at the base of it and it looked fleshier, with a pointed tip and a distinctly red color to it. It also had to be bigger, Roy wasn't a well endowed dude and this thing that his dick became was at least twice the size of what he had in the past. Roy almost fell back into the bathtub as he backpedaled, arm reaching out to grasp at a towel rack as he began to shake in total shock.

Another knock at the door elicited a panicked response from Roy, his voice cracking. "Just a minute, fuck! Occupied!"

Taking a deep breath and telling himself not to panic, Roy unbuttoned his jeans and felt a pressure lift off of his back. When he turned around to inspect it he noticed that it was a big, fluffy tail with brown fur on top and a white coating most of the bottom. It curled up, almost like a skunk's tail, against the small of his back and began to wag as he unconsciously stared at it. His bottom lip quivered in horror as he watched his lower half become more animalistic, the same white-and-brown fur covering most of his crotch and legs, spreading like some sort of mold on a time-lapse.

He made a pitiful whine as his genitals changed, his balls becoming larger, furrier and positioning so that there'd be room for his big, red cock in a sheath. Roy found it hard to notice those changes as much since his dick only got more erect with the changes entirely against his will. He pushed down on it in a panic, hands shaking as he tried to cram the changes away. Eventually he pulled his jeans up, stuffed his tail between his legs and buttoned them as tight as he could despite the obvious tent sticking out from his crotch.

Roy had to get out of there, he had to see someone to figure out what was going on. As he took a step to unlock the door he found himself tripping over his feet, falling to his knees and rolling over as he saw his feet hanging out of his shoes, almost like the bones in them were broken entirely. Forgetting about his escape he pulled his shoes off, revealing that his bare feet were slowly becoming enveloped in fur, his pinky toe migrating up his ankle and becoming smaller as the other four digits became thicker, with white-pink canine nails at the end of each toe.

Round, pink pawpads grew on the soft parts of each digit and he made another panicked noise, his hands grasping at the changes as if he could catch them and stop them. He couldn't stop it and before long his legs were fully digitigrade and they looked like a blending of his human foot and the features of.. a dog? He gulped loudly, noticing that the changes were beginning to affect his hands as his digits became thicker with the same pink-white nails at the end and the colored pads that swelled on the soft parts of his palm and fingers. So far there was no fur and he pulled his shirt up to check if it was growing upwards.

Much to his horror he found that instead of fur he had grown four new nipples down his chest and he cried out in horror when he pinched one and found that it was indeed attached to him. He turned around and tried to stand, falling on his ass several times before he managed to balance on his new paws. A scratching noise at the door caused him to hesitate but he shook his head and opened it anyway; getting help was more important than whatever was on the other side.

The door swung open slowly, Roy uncertain of how to escape while looking like he was a.. dog centaur. His brows knit in concern as he saw Aiden on the floor, half naked and changing much as he was. Unlike Roy, Aiden was changing from the upper half. His scraggly blond hair had become extended fur, the golden coat on his exposed upper half going down all of his back and shoulders, leaving a fluffy white stomach with six nipples exposed as Aiden played with his still-human cock. Aiden's face was a muzzle now, wide with a pink nose at the end of it, still with his blond brows and bright blue eyes. He stared back at Roy with heavily-lidded eyes and a lustful expression as his long, dog-like tongue lulled out of his mouth briefly. He was panting like an animal.

"Roy," he said in a deep voice. "Come here.."

Roy held his hands out, watching the beginnings of fur grow on the back of his palms, "I'm going to call an ambulance. They'll figure out what's going on, dude! I promise!"

As he moved to grab the cell phone at his table Aiden's paw grasped onto his ankle, forcing Roy to fall on the floor. He cursed loudly, wishing he had balance enough to walk on his new feet. Aiden whined, a sound more dog-like than human and Roy looked to him. Aiden was stroking his cock, trailing one of his black nails up and down the shaft, barely touching his skin. Aiden licked his chops as he felt his cock change, becoming thick and bulbous at the base as the shaft became more narrow and pointed at the end. 

"No," he said breathily in anger. "Fuck me."

"Aiden, no! We need help - now!" Roy cried out, moving to crawl to his chair where his cell phone was. Aiden grabbed at both of his legs, pulling him back towards him.

"Change with me," Aiden begged. "It feels good like this."

Roy struggled free, standing up with an awkward balance as he pulled out his phone and struggled to dial with his new canine fingers. Thankfully 9-1-1 wasn't so hard to hit and he stood there, watching Aiden play with his dog-cock on the floor, his friend entirely lost in lust as he began to strip himself of his clothes. When the dial tone greeted him he cursed loudly and threw his phone at the floor, scared and confused.

If the police weren't picking up was this happening elsewhere? What the hell was going on? Roy clutched his chest as he felt another odd pang which drove his body to a sensation, yet this time it wasn't numbness. The tent in his jeans began to throb, pulsing and twitching as he stood there. He threw out his paws to grasp onto a chair and didn't even notice that Aiden had crawled forward to unbutton his pants and pull them down. Roy felt malleable, dizzy and sick for all but an instant until the only thing left that he felt was the burning, unanswered need in his cock.

As Aiden pulled down Roy's underwear, Roy looked down at his cock and smiled before he grasped the dog-dick in one paw, stroking it slowly. He felt good, better than any other time he masturbated before, like every stroke was a mini-orgasm. He watched the pre-cum leak from the tip of his shaft and let out a small whine; he was so horny he couldn't think anymore. He just needed to fuck something, fuck someone.

His legs nearly gave out as Aiden pressed his cold, wet nose into Roy's ass. Roy was tempted to whip around and tear Aiden off of him but something about that felt.. good. Maybe Aiden was right, maybe the changes were for the best.

"Lick me," Roy said almost involuntarily as his skin burned in embarrassment. He never liked things in his ass before.. and he certainly wasn't gay before this moment but he turned his head to look at the half-dog half-human Aiden and he knew he needed him, he wanted him and these changes sooner rather than later.

Aiden grabbed at Roy's furry cheeks and pulled them apart, his long tongue pressing forward flat at Roy's ass. As Roy yipped loudly Aiden began to lick slowly at his ass, careful not to push the boundaries but still rimming the man as he stood. Roy grasped at his cock and began to stroke it up and down, watching as the changes advanced above his waist, the black-white fur coating up all the way up to his neck and beyond, his ears shifting to the top sides of his head, much like Aiden's triangular brown ears had.

He closed his eyes, jerking himself as Aiden rimmed him, trying hard to stay upright even with his new legs and how horny he was. This was the best feeling he'd ever had - the best way to lose his virginity, too. Roy almost lost his footing when Aiden increased the pace, literally lapping at his ass and digging his claws into Roy's flesh. His knees wobbled and as he approached orgasm he began to howl loudly despite still having a human face. Aiden's hand reached around, batting away Roy's hand from his own cock as he pointed Roy's cock upwards and jerked it off as fast as he could.

Thick streams of cum shot out of Roy's canine cock, splashing him across his furry chest and face. To Roy's surprise he opened his mouth for his seed, moving his head so that he could get as much of it as possible in his mouth. He found himself rolling the salty, sticky seed in his mouth, swallowing it like it was lifesaving water. With the orgasm finished Aiden pulled his muzzle out of Roy's ass, leaning back to sit down as he looked at Roy.

"You're not done yet," Aiden said in concern.

Roy blushed, his face still human despite the dog ears and fur up to his chinstrap facial hair. His teeth changed as he spoke, causing him to stumble over his words and barely speak. Aiden licked his chops, leaning back and spreading his legs.

"Maybe I need more," Roy said as he got onto his knees. He drove his claws into the carpeting as he bowed down to be level with Aiden's cock, a smaller dick than his own. He grinned, giving it a lick before lifting a paw up to his hand to spit on. He lowered his paw between Aiden's spread legs, pressing two fingers to Aiden's asshole.

"I want to change," Roy said huskily as he pressed his cheek against Aiden's warm cock. "With you in my mouth."

Aiden groaned loudly, splaying his legs out and stretching. He was panting loudly, trying his hardest to stay still as Roy teased him. Roy's mouth opened and he drew his tongue from the base of Aiden's cock to the tip, swirling his tongue before taking in the dog-cock in his mouth. He'd never had a dick in his mouth before but he was careful.. and it felt good, how soft and warm and alive it was. Roy pressed the pads of his fingers into Aiden's asshole, massaging the area in a circular motion.

He slowly began to pull his mouth up and down, pressing his tongue as much as possible against Aiden's cock as he began to blow him. Aiden moved his foot down between Roy's legs, pressing his pad against Roy's cock and wiggling against the soft flesh. Roy groaned, grinding his dick against Aiden's soft pads as he fingered him.

Roy bobbed his head up and down as he drooled over Aiden's dick, his mouth stretching and becoming more dog-like with each moment. His nose became black, textured and wet as his face pushed out into a narrow muzzle, not unlike Aiden's but definitely different. Fur continued to grow until it coated every inch of his face and as Roy opened his eyes he saw the world in a different perspective, almost choking on Aiden's length when he realized he had fully changed now, that he was looking down at the end of his snout and sucking his best friend's cock.

Little time was able to be had for reflection as Aiden was giving Roy a hasty footjob that only increased in pace as Roy fingered and blew him. Aiden panted heavily, yowling repeatedly and louder each time as he neared his own orgasm. Roy joined in as well, although his howling was muffled by the cock in his muzzle. The two of them howled as loudly as they could until they both came.

Aiden's orgasm was hard and quick. His asshole clenched tightly around Roy's fingers and his dog-cock spurted several streams of salty, thick cum into the back of Roy's throat. Roy loved every minute of it, lapping at Aiden's spent cock until the entire bright red appendage was cleaned entirely of any cum. Even afterwards he lapped at it until he also came, his muzzle pressing down against Aiden's groin as he came, loudly howling in ecstasy as his dick sent out ropes of cum against Aiden's foot.

As Roy fell back onto his ass he grabbed Aiden's cum-splashed foot, taking it up to his muzzle to lick it clean. Finished, the two men sat back and admired each other before Roy crawled over Aiden and kissed him on the lips.

"Maybe we should bring Nick and Amanda on this.. make them change, too.." Aiden grinned.

"Something tells me they're having their own fun.. plus I don't want to give you up. You're mine," Roy nibbled on Aiden's shoulder, his hand moving down to fondle Aiden's balls.

"And we're not done yet."


	7. Nick & Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second-part to the D&D group, the two who exited to get snacks make their reappearance!

The door behind Nick and Amanda shut loudly, the two ambling into the full sized kitchen with a trays filled with trash. Between the four of them they had made enough garbage to make any D&D night look like a full campaign with eight people and a whole row of spectators. It didn’t help that they were the only ones interested in such activities off campus dorms and that they all were hardcore eaters, not that you’d know from Roy and Aiden from their bodies. Nick and Amanda weren’t as blessed in the metabolism department, both of them being far more overweight than their two friends.

Nick was the heavier of the two, the type of guy who’d be out of breath after jaunting to the bathroom or going to the car from the elevator with a bag of groceries. Try as he did, he never managed to cut down the eating and with finals on the horizon it was only going to get worse, not to mention the shit he’d eat for the holidays at his parents place. Between all of that he almost felt it was worth it to gain a shirt size or two every five years, even if as time went on it was harder for him to like himself at all or find any remotely comfortable clothes without a video game logo on them. So much for stereotypes, huh Nicky?

His best friend since high school, Amanda, wasn’t the largest woman around but she was a little up there. Like Nick she had a large belly, one that hung over most clothes and she stuck to the often tacky and poorly designed plus sized fashion choices of your local brandless big box stores like Wal-Mart. She had it better, seeing how the women’s industry at least made clothing for large girls like herself on the cheap, minus the underpants issue. She usually wore loose skirts and t-shirts, barely bothering to put on foundation every now and again or a little eyeliner. She just didn’t see the point in it, especially since she hated how big she was. Not like it was her fault, she didn’t choose to be born with awful genetics or just too poor to afford the cool, healthy food that she saw the beautiful girls on cooking shows make.

As they collectively shuffled around in the kitchen they were eerily quiet, more so than usual since Nick had the audacity to declare his crush on Amanda a few days prior. They weren’t talking much since then and every time he brought it up she had to let him down softly - she was gay. Really, really, ridiculously gay and as sweet and fun as Nick was she wasn’t sexually attracted to him at all, especially not with his ratty facial hair and the greasy ponytail he had - the total opposite of what she found attractive.

Amanda loaded up a tray with taquitos, sliding it into the toaster oven with a quiet sigh. She could feel the tension between them, a tension that Nick wasn’t going to let fade.

“Sooo…” Nick chimed in, right on schedule.

“Just put the paper towel over them and set it for five minutes. It should help with the moisture thing,” Amanda said, hoping he’d get the point.

“Yeah, totally, just.. you know. Other stuff.”

“I don’t want to talk about other stuff, Nick. We’re making snacks and cleaning up before we retry the campaign. I’d rather talk about our characters.”

“I get that! Just sorta.. wondering where you stand still.”

“If I’m still a lesbian?” Amanda huffed.

“Sorta. You never know! Maybe you’re secretly bi! Lots of girls have a phase or two, right?”

“It’s not a phase, Nick. I’m not bisexual-.. I’m a lesbian, I like women, people who identify as women. Unless something has changed, you aren’t one and I don’t think I could see you that way, so.. sorry. You’re my best friend! I get it, rejection blows but.. fuck, dude, take a step back. Don’t girlfriendzone me.”

Nick sulked, visibly uncomfortable with where Amanda took the conversation. He looked down at the ground and moved over to the fridge, pulling out the dips that he was tasked with replenishing along with a few cans of soda. “Okay..” he said, waxing melancholic before the room quieted down. They milled about in a silence only broken with the chores of the night, the kitchen faucet cycling on and off or the occasional clank as Amanda put a dish up. To Amanda the tension was almost physical, like a cloud wafting over from her friend. She hoped he would learn that they could still be friends and be close - if not closer - than before. He just had to grow up.

Growing up was hard for Nick, though. He felt hurt and entitled in equal amounts, not entirely certain on how to be a friend with a woman without developing romantic feelings for them. It was more than just because she was a woman that made her attractive, though, she was a genuinely kind and loving person and being so close with her made it all the easier to fall how he did. He scratched his stubbly beard as he popped open each can, keeping his back to Amanda and secretly wishing he could be the woman she’d fall for. But if he knew anything about life, the more you wished for the impossible the more you pined for it and it still would never happen. But it was a nice thought, a thought that made him a little stiff in his jeans.

It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before, especially in his roleplaying games. He justified picking female avatars as looking for eye candy or wanting to do something new, even sometimes going to great lengths to say that the female voice actor was better when in reality it truly wasn’t the case. It wasn’t something he’d actually commit to, he thought but.. he wondered. Often. Being a woman would be a different experience and it was more socially acceptable for a woman to be sexually and socially submissive than a man, he wouldn’t have to cover every uncomfortable situation in humor which was a little too full of effort, wouldn’t have to recharge so much after public events or gatherings without a plethora of small friends to emotionally back him up.

The tent in his jeans bobbed slightly with the flow of blood to his erection and he felt a little ashamed of fantasizing in the presence of Amanda, though with the thought of being a woman came the thought of being with her.. and the sexual situations they could get into. More than just kissing or normal sexual situations, stuff he only found on websites with animated characters… but none of them ever looked like Amanda. Everyone was so skinny and well proportioned, none of them ever captured the flaws of a truly fat person. The folds of the chest above the pubic area, the shape of the thighs and legs, it was artificial even in normal porn and Nick kinda hated that.

As Nick’s thoughts turned to the image of Amanda naked he found himself pressing his cock against the counter top, subconsciously giving it contact in the public setting. Maybe it was her weight that made him so sexually driven towards her, as he’d always loved bigger women all of his life so far and Amanda was the best of them, like a classically drawn woman who’d be more at place on a painted chapel wall, arm flab and all surrounded by cherubs and Greek gods. Nick was so caught up in the image of her enshrouded in thin silks that he didn’t notice when his cock shrank, at least not at first. A slight gurgling in his abdominals in an unfamiliar area gave him pause. Did the years of fast food finally catch up to him, was his.. intestines exploding or something?

Snapped out from his fantasy, he paid attention to the pain and found it increasing, traveling lower. His genitals began to itch and hurt at the same time, like someone plucked all the hair out. His hands shot down as he groaned, cupping the area. As he felt around he almost screamed - his balls were gone!

Amanda had turned around now, watching the situation with concern. “Oh my God, are you okay?”

“Aggh! No! M-my balls! Where are my balls?!”

“What? Listen, do I have to call an ambulance? Tell me what’s wrong!”

Nick tore his jeans open as fast as he could, shoving down his boxers in front of Amanda. The pain and the horror of the situation overrode any social decorum he had and as he felt around underneath his stomach he felt that.. it was all gone. His dick and balls disappeared, replaced by what seemed to be a deepening crease.

“It’s gone! My dick is g- aagggh!”

Nick grabbed at the counter top, falling to his knees as the pain grew in intensity, spreading throughout his abdominal region in a way he never thought possible. He had to be dying, he thought. This was it, killed by a microwavable snack with a little Mexican man on the box. The pain pulsed through him in intervals, each one bringing him down further, making him weaker. It was too much, too much and too painful for him to resist - he never was a strong man to begin with.

“Oh my God…” Amanda said, covering her mouth. As Nick slid to the floor and spread his legs she saw what was happening first hand. What remained of his dick and balls inverted into him, the flesh twitching and molding like it was clay being modeled by an invisible hand. The skin folded over and formed, the pubic hairline receded and then reformed around the lips to a vaginal opening. Nick was barely holding onto consciousness when the change to his genitals finished, the pain dissipating as soon as it came.. leaving Nick with a fully functional uterus and vagina. Amanda held her hand out, as if she wanted to scoop Nick up and get him back on his feet but she barely moved a muscle, totally in shock from what she just witnessed.

He lowered his hands, probing and feeling around at his new sexual organs. It felt foreign but familiar, like he had had it all of his life, even though he was certain that he didn’t and from what he could see of Amanda’s face, she was pretty sure, too. Realizing how he was laying on the kitchen floor he quickly pulled his boxers up, all but drooling from the residual pain. He rolled onto his side, heaving as he tried to form words. “Call.. someone..”

Amanda took a tentative step towards Nick, getting down on her knees to help him on his side. She offered him a glass of water which rested on the countertop above and he quickly chugged it down. “Okay.. okay.. oh my God.. are you okay?”

He nodded, water dribbling down his chin as he tried to keep it together. He watched as Amanda took out her phone and dialed for 911. She cursed loudly when she was met with the busy signal, redialing several times and finding it no easier to achieve anything. Amanda almost threw her phone on the ground after the eighth attempt, her hand finding itself resting on Nick’s as he lay there, though the both of them quickly retracted their hands as they felt something fuzzy on their fingers, something neither of them had felt before.

Amanda’s wide, stubby fingered hands had patches of hair on the back of her palm and fingers, a distinctly colored smattering which didn’t resemble human hair but the pattern of a regular calico cat. “Oh my God, Nick..”

“Holy shit.. what’s happening to your hand?” Nick’s voice cracked at the end and he drew his hand up to his throat. It felt tense, hoarse.. but it felt like his throat was becoming lighter somehow. Different.

“I don’t know, a-and 911 is busy… we gotta get out of here, tell Roy and Aiden what’s going on and get to the hospital. We’ll be okay, Nick, I promise.”

“Yeah.. I believe you,” Nick responded, sounding a little less like adult Nick and more like prepubescent Nick.

Amanda got up, starting to breath heavily as she stared at her hand and pulled the door open with her non-hairy palm. She looked around for Roy and Aiden, her hand shooting up to her mouth as she covered it in shock when she finally saw them, or what she thought was them. Two dog-like men with the same hair as the two men she was playing with earlier were blowing one another, each of them with a canine-like snout and an equally lengthy dog cock in said snouts. They had their own tails, both of which were wagging excitedly as they grunted and barked onto each other’s knotty red cocks. She was on the verge of tears when she ran for the hallway, flinging the apartment door open to find what looked to be some sort of feminine bull-man with his legs stretched apart being eaten out by some sort of hairy monkey person. They blocked the way to the elevator and the sounds drove her to a near panic as she ran the other way, towards the emergency stairs. When she flung the door open she heard the click and clack of what she thought to be high heeled shoes, instead finding the stairs down populated by four figures, a large muscular deer woman with a large cock having her ass eaten by what looked to be two smaller deer women as one buck sucked on the woman’s cock. Amanda shrieked in horror, hearing the deer woman call out for her as she made her way up the stairs. They paid no further attention to Amanda, not even when she retreated back into the apartment’s kitchen and shut the door, locking it at the top via deadbolt.

She had her back to the door and closed her eyes. Were those dog people her friends? They looked exactly like them and their clothes.. they were piled up next to them, more or less. She looked down at her hand as the fur became longer, covering almost her entire hand and forearm, praying that she wouldn’t become like them.. or change like Nick. She wanted to stay a woman, she needed to- anything else would be a lie. Her eyes welled up as she went to sit on a stool, dabbing under her eyes as Nick lay there trying his hardest to be coherent.

“I.. think we’re stuck here for a little bit, Nick.”

“That’s okay..” Nick said groggily.

“It’s not, it’s so really, really not.”

“It’ll be fine. You’re here.. I’ll be safe..”

“Yeah, Nicky.. I.. I don’t think we’ll be okay.”

Amanda was fully crying now, trying to be as silent as possible as she watched her hand change before her eyes. Sharp, curved claws replaced her fingernails and the structure of her fingers changed entirely, getting a textured look to them before being enshrouded in fur with tiny pink and black pads on her fingertips and the palm of her hand. She flexed her hand, watching the claws recede and push out, being a little impressed with her control over the appendage which was no longer the one she was born with.

She reached out for a paper towel, watching the calico patterned fur climb up her forearm and feeling it slowly creep across her shoulders, chest and back as she blew her nose and wiped her face. When she looked over to Nick, she saw some of the same changed on him. His large belly had patches of a tabby pattern on them, as did his hands as he rubbed at a damp spot in his boxers.

“I like it when you call me Nicky...” the former man said, his voice entirely different than anything before. It was light, feminine and soft, almost like a teenage girl’s. “.. with an i. Like Nickiiiii.”

Nicki rolled around on his back, spare hand reaching back to pull the long, wispy tail of a cat from the band of his boxers. It grew quickly, flicking back and forth in a seemingly practiced, liquid motion. It was already covered in fur and Amanda found herself intrigued, though still upset. She knew a cat’s tail when she saw one and as she lifted her paw and flexed her claws out she wondered if it wouldn’t be too different from the khajiit she played in the Elder Scrolls games. It also made her wonder why Nick was changing faster than she was, maybe because he was barely coherent?”

“I always wanted to be a girl,” Nicki said with breathy satisfaction, her paw wiggling underneath her boxers to play with her new vagina. “Can I be your girl?” she purred.

“Nicki, no.. they-.. everyone out there is an animal now, like this!” Amanda held up her paw, watching as Nicki’s eyes changed to a bright green, in one blink the pupil’s changing to that of a cat’s. “This isn’t.. right.”

Nicki pulled her shirt off, exposing her fur-covered chest and the reformed breasts that came from the transformation. Both of her hands were cat-like paws now, as well as her torso, legs and her ears were changing as she spoke, making the journey to sit at the top of her head. “It feels good,” she said breathily as she began to lick her paw and groom herself, purring between words. “You’ll make a strong kitty.. a good mistress.”

Amanda blushed, looking to the floor and away from from Nicki as they changed. Their words were different, touched by what they were feeling but somehow they rang true. When Amanda looked back up to Nicki she had finished her transformation, her face now that of a feline’s but still with human qualities and functions… a feminine face, with big eyelashes and a munchkin face. She looked down further, noting the fat cat’s large breasts and the thick black nipples that pushed out from the fur as well as her exposed girlhood, all of it black but for the inside.. and she swore she could smell it.

It made Amanda shift on the stool as she oogled the tabby, watching her pull her shoes off from her paws and stretch her digits out, embracing and enjoying her new form. She looked down at her body, wondering how much of it had changed since she last looked. Amanda pulled the leg of her jeans up and saw that the calico pattern fur had gone down past her ankles and as she flexed her feet the shoes simply fell off, her ankles a new shape… an inhuman shape which she wasn’t eager to test out. She flexed her toes, watching claws poke through her socks, each wiggle of her digits shredding the material. It was interesting to watch, although she wasn’t sure she enjoyed the difference. She looked up and spotted her reflection in the kitchen window, blinking at her appearance as it took over her head. Her ears had already repositioned, though they were without the fur at first and looked bare, with a pink and black pattern on her skin. The pattern crept down her human face, giving her a spotted appearance until the calico fur took over and her face pushed out into a feline muzzle. She licked her lips afterwards, the fur around the wells of her eyes matting down as she cried. She saw the outline of her tail behind her, barely wanting to give it recognition beyond a conscious flick of the tip. She had a tail, she had fur… she was a cat person. Even if she could get used to the rest of herself, the yellow eyes would never be something she’d be comfortable with. She thought briefly of the other people she saw and as her paw patted down the crotch of her jeans she was glad at least for the small blessings.

Mewling from across the room had her head whip back, Amanda locking eyes with Nicki as she flexed her paws at the calico.

“You don’t have to.. sound like a cat, right?” Amanda asked, her face feeling stiff, like she had cotton in her mouth with a massive congestive episode. This would take getting used to.

“No.. but I wanna,” Nicki responded, flipping around to strip herself of her jeans and boxers. “Don’t you want to.. play with your kitten?”

“You’re not my kitten, Nicki.. I.. I didn’t want this.”

Nicki frowned, ears flicking back as her tail drooped. “But it feels so nice,” she said as she stretched out, testing her new feline form and it’s flexibility. She bent over in front of herself, one leg pulled up, stopping short of fully extending because of her stomach. She rubbed at her pussy all the same, inserting her fingers into her own hole. “Soooo nice. I could be your kitten.. you could be my mistress.. and we could have fun.”

Amanda shuddered when Nicki played with herself, finding her own panties starting to darken with excess excitement. The thought was appealing and.. Nicki was nothing if not a willing participant. “I.. how can you think of something like that? We’re monsters… we’re not even people anymore.”

The tabby flicked her tail in annoyance, rolling onto her knees as she sat up, “Isn’t that a good reason to let go and let me lick your pussy?”

“Don’t joke! This is serious!”

Nicki crawled forward, nuzzling her face against Amanda’s pant leg. “I’m serious,” she purred, batting her eyes at the other feline seductively.

“Stop it,” Amanda said, though by her tone she was getting closer and closer to yielding.

“Come on, I’ll make you feel good..”

“What if I want you to feel good?”

“Could do both,” Nicki ran her paws up and down Amanda’s legs, pulling at her jeans. “We could eat each other out… a pair of pussies licking pussies.”

“That’s.. so cheesy, Nicki.”

“I’m horny,” she mewled defensively, setting her head in Amanda’s lap. “I’ll always be yours..”

“And,” Amanda interrupted. Talking still felt weird, off, like walking with one foot on pavement and the other on dirt. “You’ll do what I want?”

“Yeah!”

“Like.. laying on the floor with your legs spread? You’ll.. do that?”

Nicki smirked, sliding off of Amanda to go to the center of the room before flopping on her back and spreading her legs, tucking her paws up under her breasts as if she knew how to accentuate her cute factor. “Mew! All ready, ma’am!”

Looking down at herself, Amanda took a tentative step on the linoleum floor. Paws. She had paws now, and walking was.. odd. She steadied herself with one hand on the counter, realizing that the angle that her tail was moving towards actually helped with her balance. After a few seconds she managed to have enough balance to pull her jeans off, as well as the rest of her clothes. She studied her naked calico body, actually admiring how it made her curves look, as well as her stomach. She never quite felt so sexy as now.. and looking down at Nicki she wanted nothing more than to go be a fat, horny cat with her new playmate.

She got down on the floor, pulling the shredded remains of her socks from her paws before she crawled next to Nicki on all fours, turning around so that her head was near Nicki’s waist. She lifted one leg and threw it over Nicki’s head, sitting on her hands and knees as her stomach pressed against Nicki’s breasts. Nicki’s paws shot up and began to lavish Amanda’s body with attention, pads rubbing the furry fat of Amanda’s hips and side.

“Okay.. does.. um.. does kitty want a treat?” Amanda said, unsure.

“Mew! Mew!” Nicki cried out, flexing her claws into Amanda’s full ass as she grasped it. “Treat!”

“Easy,” Amanda said. “Bad.. kitty. No scratching! Paws to yourself.”

Nicki made a small noise, pulling her hands back to her body as she wiggled happily underneath Amanda.

“Good girl, now are you ready to behave?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.. good. You’ll get a treat if you eat me out. So.. get to it.” Amanda said, lowering her crotch onto the tabby’s muzzle.

Nicki was waiting for this moment, so patiently letting the situation soak into her crush until she could do something like this, feel Amanda’s belly on her tits and the salty, strong taste and smell of her pussy. She didn’t need to be told twice and her tongue, longer than a human’s, ran along the length of Amanda’s slit before she began to lap at it like a kitten drinking milk. She purred all the while, not realizing how much fun it would be to finally get between Amanda’s legs.

For Amanda it was much the same, an experience she relished and wanted to experience a thousand times more; it was so strange and new, the feeling of the fur on Nicki’s face and her cold, wet button nose which all added to a more extreme sensation, as if she was getting eaten out by two different people with two techniques. Amanda knew with how this was going that she wasn’t going to last long. She felt her mouth water as she descended and stuck her muzzle into Nicki’s newly formed pussy. Unlike Nicki, she did have experience between a woman’s legs and she wrapped her lips around Nicki’s fat clit, her whiskers tickling the sensitive flesh of the area. It felt just as strange to give it with her new form, feeling the wet, sticky want of Nicki matte the fur on her muzzle down as well as using her nose to rub as much as she used her lips or tongue.

It didn’t take long for Nicki to shudder, to begin kicking her legs and meowing as she approached orgasm. Amanda wasn’t quite there.. and she wanted to be. She wanted to be first. SHE was in charge. The calico pulled her mouth away from Nicki’s pussy, panting between her lover’s furry thighs.

“You wanna cum, kitty?”

“Mrrrow!”

“You wanna cum, yeah? Make me cum, kitty. Make your mistress cum.”

“Mrrrrow! Mrow!”

Nicki sucked her arms underneath Amanda and jammed her fingers into the calico’s pussy, lapping faster than before at her clit while she rubbed it. Nicki wasn’t sure that she could move her fingers without extending her claws, so instead of an elaborate motion she began to use her fingers like she would’ve used the penis she had in another life. She thrusted it in and out, fast and hard, hard enough to cause Amanda to wince at first but with a few corrections from her Nicki finally figured it out.

“Good girl, c’mon girl.. c’mon.. unhh! Make me cu--uhhhh-YES!”

Amanda smacked her legs together, hard enough to make Nicki dizzy as she dove between the tabby’s legs, licking and rubbing as fast as she could as she came into the bottom woman’s face. The pair discovered that Amanda was a squirter when her juices shot out with great force, buffeting the Tabby’s face. Nicki felt only more inclined to continue, both with Amanda between her legs and her squirting. She kept lapping and finger fucking as fast as she could until she felt an unfamiliar swell in her body, growing and coursing all throughout her body like a wave.

When Nicki finally did cum, it was long after Amanda had stopped. She didn’t really know how to register it until it was almost over with, as if she was an amnesiac trying to remember the most faint of things. What little light that came through seemed to dim and she couldn’t hear anything until it was over. A truly out of body experience, so pure and so refined in ecstasy that she had to black out, that her brain couldn’t take it or something. She knew without a doubt that it was the best feeling in the universe, the best thing she had ever felt before in her life. When she finally came to she was staring up at Amanda, the calico shaking her in concern while saying.. something.

“Nicki! Are you okay?!”

“Y-...yuuhhh… wow...”

“... Nicki?” Amanda said, holding her hand to her cheek. “You screamed so loud and you wouldn’t talk or breathe. Oh my God, please be okay..”

“Thank you, please come again..”

Amanda pushed Nicki in the shoulder forcefully, smiling anyways. “Jerk.. I got scared.”

Nicki lifted her head, pressing her button nose to Amanda’s, their lips touching in a genuine kiss. As they pulled away their whiskers tangled, forcing Amanda to untangle them with a shared grief of ouches and ows.

“This will take some getting used to…”

“I think we’re up for it.. I just hope everyone else is.. as coherent as we are.”

The two shared a glance before looking to the locked door.

“Should we go look?”

“We can’t live in here forever,” Amanda said.

Yeah, I.. gotta pee. With new parts.”

Amanda got up to her feet, holding a paw out for Nicki. With some help she managed to get up and the two women embraced.

“I dunno if stuff is different because we’re cats but.. I’ll help you,” she touched Nicki’s face, stroking her fur. 

Nicki closed her eyes, purring as she rubbed her face into Amanda’s hand. The calico pulled away, walking to the stool where she once sat.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting dressed, so I can check on Roy and Aiden…” Amanda paused. “Are you… okay with that?”

“Is it dangerous?”

“I hope not. If we kept our heads then maybe they did, I hope. It didn't look like they, um, changed like you did.”

Nicki felt her heart in her chest as well as a pressure in her groin. She pulled her jeans and shirt on, flustered at how her new proportions made her clothes look all the more awkward on her frame. 

Amanda unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, pulling it open only by a crack.

“Hey guys!” Roy called out, waving at the door. Aiden was sitting next to him, his head on Roy’s shoulder. From the looks of it they had become huskies and they had clothed themselves from what Amanda saw earlier. They were somehow unmistakably themselves, Amanda had no doubt who they were.

“Hi…” Amanda said, walking out into the room. “Sooo… Nick isn't Nick anymore.”

Nicki sulked behind Amanda, “I'm Nicki now.”

“That's cool,” Aiden said, lifting his muzzle to kiss Roy’s before he went back to his seat. “Yeah, we’re so a thing now.”

“Same,” Amanda said as she grabbed Nicki’s hand, squeezing it.

A long silence came over the room, awkward for a variety of reasons, the least of which being the romantic choices. They were all different but somehow they collectively weren’t freaking out, each of them feeling comfortable with their new bodies, more so than they ever had been before. Nicki was the only one out of place, with doubts visible due to her clothing. Amanda took her sweater from the back of her chair and put it on the tabby’s form, zipping it up so she’d look a little less frumpy.

“So what do we do now?” Aiden asked.

“Let's hit that campaign we had for next week,” Roy grinned. “Plus we got enough food to last us a while, right? Just hole up and whatever happens… happens. I feel good, man. I don’t wanna ruin that.”

“I don’t think we’re the only ones, but.. yeah. Let’s play, lock the door and tell the world to fuck off,” Amanda said firmly.

“Totally,” Nicki said. “Maybe we should reroll our characters while we’re at it.”

“Yeah!” Aiden chuckled.

Amanda and Nicki both took their old seats as Aiden passed around blank character sheets and Roy dropped into the kitchen to salvage the snack tray. Amanda let out a nervous laugh, unsure of why or how she felt so well and comfortable like nothing had happened at all.“Besides, who even wants to play humans anymore, right?”


	8. Masculine Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dysfunctional couple gets a role reversal.

Trey flexed into the full length mirror, watching as his muscles tensed and bulged from his body. He had spent nearly two years honing his body into the frame he always wanted it to be, something he'd be proud to show off in a speedo at some sort of competition or at the beach whenever he felt like it. He wished he lived somewhere warmer so he could just take his shirt off and wander around, being the apex predatory of manliness that he enjoyed being so much. He posed to the side, barely making the outline of his cock out in his sweatpants. He couldn't wait for his wife to get home, the woman who supported him when he was a dumpy, fat idiot and he'd be lying if he said the sex now wasn't the best ever. He had the endurance to go the distance and he could finally bone her until she came.

He took it as a point of pride among his friends, knowing how to make a girl cum with just your dick was important to him. He hated going down on girls, no self-respecting man ever went down on a chick because it showed them they were in charge. Trey didn't hate people who did it, he just knew that he wasn't a bitch, he wasn't gonna be on his knees for anyone, especially not his foxxy wife. She did her best to keep up with his workouts for the first few months but once he saw her ass starting to get less round he made her stop, figuring what good is a chick if she's got nothing in the trunk? He got a little hard as he watched himself, imagining how he'd look with his dick sheathed in her ass, watching her throat bulge with the full length of him inside of her mouth.

Banging Leanne was the best thing in the world next to working out.. and hey, she was working a single shift tonight, maybe if he greeted her with a rock-hard cock that she could choke on she'd be a good girl and do what he asked her to. Maybe they could spice up the bedroom and she could practice being his little slave, dress up like a cheerleader or nurse and get pounded into oblivion by his fat dick. Trey's sweatpants tented out as he continued to flex, the lion among sheep as far as he was concerned.

The jangling of keys and the door unlocking brought him walking into the living room, smiling as he caught his beautiful red-headed curvy wife walking through the doorway in her uniform. Call centers weren't known for their strict dress codes but he wished she didn't have to wear khakis and a polo, she looked too much like a lesbian or a man dressed like that. They shared a kiss and Trey shoved the length of his cock against her just enough so she knew what was on his mind.

"Hey, babe. Long day?"

"A little," she admitted. "Trey.. c'mon, not now. I haven't even showered - I JUST got home!"

"Don't be a bitch, I was just lettin' you know how happy I am to see your ass."

"Y-ye-.. ugh. Trey, just not now, okay? Work was hard."

"You just did a single," Trey scoffed. "I could sit on my ass and take phone calls for four hours no problem."

Leanne pursed her lips, glaring at him. "No, you couldn't You'd get fired in a day."

She moved to the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room, putting her keys in a small glass bowl and setting her purse on a stool. Trey Leanned against the wall, slapping her ass firmly so that she'd jump. She turned back at him and scowled.

"Can you please relax, Trey?"

"What? It's a great ass. Plus you're my wife, I gotta, y'know, assert my dominance." He said with a slimy inflection, hand running up and down the curve of her back. "Why don't you put something less dykey on and I'll give you somethin' to feel better with."

"C'mon, Trey.. I know we're married but that doesn't mean I gotta live on my knees. Maybe you could wait until I feel like it for once?"

"But what about me?" He asked.

"We have two bathrooms. Why don't you go.. handle it? I need to shower, then I need to eat!"

"Whatever," Trey said, annoyed. "I bet you're gonna come down with a �headache' later, too? You're such an ppity bitch, Lee. Half the girls in this city would love to be fucked by me."

Leanne turned red in the face, walking away from him to the bathroom. The door clicked shut and she locked it, yelling back out at him. "You have NO IDEA what you're like when you get like this! I wish you could find out!"

Trey scowled, grumbling as he went to the bathroom at the other end of the apartment, near the spare bedroom. He knew how he was like, she just didn't know how to be a proper woman. If she was more like his mother or the wives of the other guys at the gym then she'd know how good she had it, every woman needed to serve a man and every man had to be dominant, be a lion about it. A pack leader to their home.

There wasn't a full-length mirror in the guest bathroom but it was at least enough of a mirror that he could imagine Leanne gargling his cock, the ungrateful bitch that she was being. He flexed his muscles and frowned, noting a lack of focus and what looked to be.. muscle loss? Impossible, he thought. Maybe he was just dehydrated and his skin was getting weird. The shower in the other bathroom came on, the sound of it causing the pipes in his bathroom to creak ominously. When he turned his head back to the mirror he noticed a few stray hairs he missed while shaving around his neck. He lifted his hand to pluck them, finding them thick and soft, almost like some weird sorta shag pillow or something.

The more he plucked the more of them he noticed, the soft blond hairs around the entirely of his neck. They looked like they were growing, too, lengthening before his eyes. He pulled out a spare shaving kit and slathered his neck with shaving cream, panicking as he tore the hair off with a razor.. and found it growing back twice as fast. Within a few minutes the sink was full of long, thick and soft yellow hair. The hot water flow was causing the mirror to fog up and by the time he lost a clear image of himself he was really freaking out. He dropped the razor in the sink, pulling out his phone. This had to be considered a freak medical emergency, right? �His hands trembled and his stomach churned as he saw his muscle mass disappear before his eyes. His hands were suddenly small and feminine with a curve almost like some sort of teenage girl's, his nerves causing him to drop his phone on the floor before he stuck his face in the toilet and lost his lunch. 

Trey puked until he was fatigued, he couldn't help it. It went on for several minutes until he fell to the floor and in a haze he passed out, head pounding as the fluffy mane around his neck continued to grow.

Leanne didn't hear Trey's situation, too busy readying her shower and undressing. It was days like these where she was certain she made a mistake in marrying Trey. The more he worked out and the more he hung out with his bros the more aggressive and archaic he got. Nothing seemed to get him out of his funk and truth be told she hated being on her knees, she hated being submissive to him. Just once in her life she wished he'd go between her legs and eat her out but instead she had to pretend that his potato mashing levels of thrusting were doing the job. They never did, plus he wasn't even a good dominant force. All he wanted to do was cum and once he did that he was finished.

She pulled her hair out of it's bun and brushed the tangles free, slipping her smoothly shaven legs into the shower to test the water. Satisfied, she stepped in and let the warm water flow over her and let out all of the physical stress that her job gave her, noting how even at home she had new, different stresses like an idiot husband who only wanted his way. She hated him a little for forcing him to stop Leanne from working out. She thought he'd want to have a strong, capable woman for a wife who could kick his ass and push him down when he needed it - at least that's what it started as. When she excelled past him it became a point of contention and, well, she stopped. She felt the marriage was more important than a few muscles and a �zumba physique' as her mother called it.

Leanne wished she stuck with it. She liked being strong and even with his muscles she knew she could kick his ass if it was an equal footing playing field. As she lathered herself up she sighed, covering her body with soap as she felt her body protest against her. It felt like she was going to pop or something, like her bones were stretching out after the long day of work she had. Leanne began to wash her hair, tilting her head back and scrubbing shampoo into her scalp as her body actually did bend and stretch.

She grew nearly four whole inches in height, her shoulders became broad and muscular underneath the soapy covering. Her hands went from the chubby, feminine gentle things that they were into a wide hand with her nails turning into clawed black tips. She pulled one hand away when she scratched her scalp, letting out a horrified scream as she looked at her hand and saw how it doubled in size and was grasping almost all of her long ginger locks between her fingers. Leanne turned off the shower, stumbling through the curtain awkwardly as she tried to open the door. When she caught a glimpse of herself she froze in shock.

She was muscular. Very muscular. Her upper body had reformed entirely, where she once had breasts she had a fully fleshed six pack with a taut chest, wide shoulders and bulging arms to complete the image. She lifted one of her manly hands to touch the soapy flesh, brushing itself to touch the skin. She got excited as her fingertips touched it, more excited than she ever felt while touching herself before. Is this how Trey felt? It felt.. good. Ridiculously good and powerful. She walked over to the showerhead and turned it off, wiping down the mirror with a towel as she stared at her body which seemingly changed in an instant. She looked like a man, for all intents and purposes. Six pack abs, strong legs and feet, wide shoulders.. even her hair had fallen out, giving her what looked to be a boyish cut. The only thing that remained of her old body was her vagina, though the swollen clit poking out was definitely larger than the one she had before these changes.

Leanne felt herself up while staring at herself, enthralled by her change and how it felt. Is this what she wanted? It felt like it as she posed and flexed, squeezing taut parts of her body and feeling how damn strong she'd become. �Even Trey with all of his muscles wouldn't be a match for her, she could easily pin him down and give him a taste of what he'd been doing to her for so long.. except maybe she'd make it feel good. Jerk him off while her cock rammed inside of him-...

Wait a second. She didn't have one of those. She spread her legs and looked at herself, feeling a pang of disappointment as she noticed her pussy being intact. Though her pubic hair was spreading for some reason, climbing over parts of her body and covering it in her ginger colored hair, though it was soft and thick like a fur coat. Her arms and feet also seemed to avoid the fate, instead being covered in a pitch black fur as her digits changed once more. Soft paw pads pushed out from her hands and feet, forcing the fur to grow around them as her appendages became tipped with black claws and her legs rose, changing before her eyes as they went from humanoid to digitigrade.

Having spent so many years walking in heels she adjusted to her new feet rather well, smiling wide at the increased definition in her legs. It was all so strange, yet amazing at the same time to watch her body turn into what looked to be a fox. By the time the fur got to her shoulders she was happy to see her face widening and changing as well. Gone were the girlishly pouty lips and long eyelashes, replaced now by a narrow but masculine maw of a male fox. The fur around her last remaining bit of girlhood matted down as she watched her ears travel to the top of her head and become covered in fur, both of them pointing up far.

She rubbed at her crotch, simply watching her body with enjoyment. The long, fluffy tail that started at the base of her spine shot out quickly, enough to cause pain. She almost buckled over from it but soon found herself conciously and unconsciously wagging it. With most of the changes nearing completion she finally noticed how much larger she was, how she looked absolutely nothing she did only a few minutes ago and how.. she was okay with it. Entirely. If this change was just her, if she was a freak of nature? She'd run away, go live in the woods for the rest of her life. This is what she wanted, even if mentally Leanne still referred to herself as a he.. and why not? As her clit throbbed and bobbed up and down she found herself flicking it and rubbing the soft black paw pad against it.

Lee saw no problem in being a man with a vagina, in fact it made her even more wet.. and if he had to run off to the woods and be the hermit with a cunt then he'd do it happily.. but maybe Trey would want to come along, too. Maybe Trey would understand when he was choking on Lee's fat clit like the little bitch he acted like. Lee smiled and opened the door, calling out in a voice that didn't sound like his when he was a woman. It was deep, oddly accented and sounded strong.

"Trey? Where are you?" Lee bowed his head at the doorframe, stalking through the apartment before turning around, realizing that he told him to go jerk off in the other bathroom. He rubbed at his pussy lips in thought, praying that he'd catch Trey unaware and maybe something fun would happen. He lifted one of his massive hands and knocked on the door loudly. No answer but no running water. Maybe he was just jerking it too hard, too pissed off to notice when his wif-.. his HUSBAND was waiting outside with an aching cunt needing attention.

Lee opened the door, finding Trey laying on the floor passed out. He was still breathing, though he looked.. small. Unnaturally small, and changing like how Lee did moments before. He had the body of a teenage girl without breasts with a small curve to his hips, petite hands and feet and a small face. The only bit that Lee didn't get was the lion's mane around his neck that made him look a little bigger than before, the pale yellow fur around it spreading slowly about Trey's body much like how it did for Lee although at a severely slowed pace. He smiled, happy that his husband was changing along with him.. though they needed to have some fun. Lee crouched down before Trey, shaking his slender arm.

"Trey," Lee's voice boomed. "Wake up."

Trey groaned, shaking his head like a kid who didn't want to go to school. He seemed in a hazy place.. and Lee liked hazy. One of his large, clawed hands gently took up Trey's hard cock and began to rub the tips of his pawpads on the sensitive flesh. Lee let out a deep moan when he saw Trey's cock physically change shape and grow what looked to be spined textures to it, a fleshy seathe forming at the base of Trey's pitifully small balls.

"You can hear me, can't you?"

The little lion man groaned again, the sound soft and feminine. Lee played with his cock gently, enjoying it more than he'd ever enjoy anything.

"You wanna be my little bitch, Trey? You wanna be your partner's little girly boy?"

Trey wiggled his legs together as the soft fur began to cover his legs and feet. Lee took up one foot and watched as it changed into a digitigrade leg, complete with what looked to be retractable claws. He frowned.

"I was gonna dress you up how you liked dressing me up.. turn you into my little subby bitch, make you crawl around and be a cheerleader one day.. schoolgirl the next. Something tells me you like that, isn't that right?"

"Yeah�" Trey responded, his voice no different than that of a young woman's. He squirmed as the changed went to his face next, pushing it out into a very feminine muzzle with naturally long eyelashes, pouty lips and a feline's little button nose. He opened his eyes and squirmed on the floor, watching the hulking fox man jerk him off.

"Leanne?" Trey said curiously. He felt his cock throb as he stared at the fox's rippling physique, finding himself wanting to be sick when he thought of how it'd feel to suck on his dick. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Something in him wanted to.. serve. It was new and scary but the feelings overwhelmed all of the ones from Trey's past life.

"Lee," the fox returned. "I'm a man now."

"H-how?"

"Same way you're my little girly boy," He ran a strong hand up and down Trey's body, paw holding onto the curve of Trey's girlish body. "You're not screaming� do you feel different?"

"Yeah.. I.. wanna dress up.. like.."

"A girl," Lee said with a mischievous grin. 

"Yeah.. I don't kno- unnh!"

Lee chuckled, a deep boisterous sound as he pressed his thumb over the slit of Trey's cock, beginning to jerk him off in earnest. "Didn't I tell you to come in here and play with yourself?"

"Yeah, you.. uunh, you did."

"And you were a bad boy and didn't cum, weren't you?"

"I was.."

"I bet you want to cum for daddy, don't you?"

Trey felt the precum slip from the head of his cock and watched as Lee smeared it around with the pad of his thumb. He hated men, he wasn't gay and he wasn't a femboy but here he was.. and for some reason he kept telling himself he was all of those things now. His heart fluttered when he heard Lee call himself daddy.

"Yes, daddy.. I want to cum," Trey felt weak. Warm.

Lee pumped Trey's cock up and down, lifting the femboy's legs so that he could slip a paw between his ass cheeks, a finger lubed up with Lee's cunt juices jamming itself into Trey's ass, carefully pressing into him. Trey moaned loudly, slapping his girly hands about the bathroom floor as he felt the first anal penetration he ever had.

"Is my little boy ready to cum? You love it when daddy pulls up your skirt and makes you cum, don't you? Maybe later I'll let you suck my cock."

Trey felt like it, too. The finger in his ass and how fast Lee was pumping him had him on the edge and he couldn't stop wiggling, kicking and squirming as Lee's dirty talk only got him closer and closer to the edge. Something about the sticky, salty taste of cum made him all the more horny suddenly and he arched his head to look up at his husband, seeing the intensity of his face as he jerked him off. He licked his lips when he saw his own feline cock, admiring the shape and wishing he could suck it himself and feel the cum splash the back of his throat.

"C-can you aim it in my mouth?" He asked.

"Only if you tell me what I am," Lee chuckled.

"My husband.. ?"

"And..?" Lee asked, pumping Trey faster and faster, teasing him by aiming his cock elsewhere. "Come on, you little faggot. What am I? Who are you?"

Trey shuddered, feeling the build-up preparing to release. "I.. I'm daddy's little slu-uhhh-ut!"

"Good boy!" Lee called out, aiming Trey's cock downwards as he pumped. "Now cum."

Trey groaned and kicked, trying not to if only to feel the pressure in his ass for a few seconds more. When Lee pressed into it more, it became too much for Trey to hold onto and he lifted his face, opening his mouth and craning it neck while Lee aimed his cock towards his face.

He never felt cum on his face before but he imagined that it might have felt different without fur. His own hot, salty seed splashed him in the face, mostly catching his lips and mouth. It was a divine treat, one that melted on his tongue as he kept his maw open for anything else that may come out. When his feline cock twitched with the last of it Lee Leanned down and licked it up, pulling his fingers out of Trey's ass. He stood up, almost entirely unphased by the ordeal and began watching his hands.

"Good boy. Go get two suitcases. All your old clothes are mine, pack them up in one. All of our old �sexy' clothes are yours. You're too much of a little twink to fit in my old stuff," Lee laughed. "Plus we can't have you dressing like anything but a fuckslut, can we? Pack my toys, too. Maybe I'll show you how to use them if you're a good boy."

Trey was stunned both at the sudden flow of information and how his body recovered from its first post-change orgasm.

"Don't you.. want to cum?"

Lee dried his hands off best he could with a towel, "Of course I do, baby. I'm gonna jerk my stubby little cock off as you pack in that french maid outfit. You haven't earned a taste just yet."

The lion boy blushed, not that it could be seen. His cock began to throb again and as he stood up he noticed he was very bad with his new paws.. though the thin tail on his back helped. When did he get that?

"It's a bit much, huh? Kind of a blessing," Lee looked to Trey. "I'm who I always wanted to be. How about you?"

"N-.. no. I like it, though.. I feel.. good."

Lee turned and looked down at Trey, the lion barely a fraction of his former size. He pressed his muzzle to the other's, both of their cold noses meeting first before their lips even touched, the very mechanics of kissing changing with each of their new sizes as well as their facial shapes. Trey lifted his hand, heart aflutter, and dug it into Lee's chest fur.

"You'll always feel good with me, babe. You'll get used to it.. and learn to love it." Lee lowered his hand, stroking the underside of Trey's cock with multiple fingers. "Go pack and I'll show you how to love it."

"Yes, sir. Th.. thank you, daddy."

As Trey walked out the door, Lee gave him a firm smack to his ass, causing Trey's tail to lift instinctively. He could grow to love it.. a lot.


	9. Too Many selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two best friends become a little more than friends.. and less than human.

Tiffany posed as hard as she could, her platinum blond ponytail hanging over one shoulder as she pushed her lips out and set her hip on one side, puffing up her flat ass as much as she could. The bright pink nail of her left hand tapped on her phone and she began taking pictured, switching up the pose as much as she could but ultimately settling on �puffed ass + duck face.� When Heather entered the bathroom the two girls gasped in unison, admiring each other's outfits that they had bought together earlier that day at the mall. The two college aged cheerleaders were experts at wasting their parent's money and they had both recently moved into the same apartment under the guise of saving money.

In reality, they were thick as thieves and each of them had a crush on the other.. though neither of them were out, not to anyone, even themselves. Tiffany even had a boyfriend who she saw often, a big jock of a man who never really made her happy but she DID look good with him doting on her and she was nothing but hospitable to a good social image. Heather was more of the loner, the less attractive of the two she focused more on her spray tan than anything else, her dark brown hair not helping her with the image of looking like a piece of jerky from time to time. Though today they were in fine form as they modeled their purchases, doing solo and double photoshoots with the legendary pushed-out pouty lips that populated both of their facebook walls.

Each of them stole a glance here, had a hand brush against something there. They adored the close-up shots where they had their breasts together, neither one knowing of the urge to rip off each other's clothes and fondle one another. Outfit seventeen is when they stopped taking quite so many pictures, the two of them subconsciously grabbing each other's asses and trying to play it off as being tired from the long day. Tiffany retreated to the bedroom, leaving Heather to take a few selfies for herself in her new uniform, the original intention for the day was to get their new cheerleading uniforms and buy one pair of shoes.. but like usual with Tiff and Heather it spiraled into an all-day affair which left the uniforms close to last.

Tiffany walked back into the bathroom in her uniform, posing in it and even going so far as to bend over without the short leggings underneath. Usually her panties would be covered up with a form of shapewear but seeing how it was just her and Heather she wanted to see how she�d look with less on underneath. When Tiffany raised her leg up and held it against her body her underpants stretched against her pelvic area and Heather caught a good glimpse of her roomie's outlined pussy as well as her toned, defined bones and her shapely, firm legs. Tiffany let her leg down almost immediately but the damage was already done to her friend, the woman staring at her with a lust she didn't understand and admiration for her flexibility.

Heather furrowed her brow in confusion as she stared at Tiffany's platforms. They were cute, yeah, but for some reason she felt lighter in the chest when she looked down at them, the same sort of lightness she felt when she was turned on or when they held each other in their selfies.

"Did you just do a split in six inch heels?"

"Yeah!" Tiffany giggled. "I really like this pair, I didn't, like, have an outfit that worked with them but I wanted to wear them."

"That's really wild. You'll totally get hurt the next time you try to do that!"

The two shared a laugh before Tiffany did it again with her left leg, raising it high and posing as she balanced on the spike of the platform shoe.

"You look SUPER cute in those, Tiff."

"Oh my gosh, right? They so match my manicure, totally color coded! Bubblegum pink forevs! Totally delicious."

"Totally! Like, good enough to eat," Heather laughed.

"If only," Tiffany sighed, putting her leg back on the floor.

"I know, right? I'd totally eat them up!"

The two girls laughed, though it was cut short when they both realized what they were insinuating. They looked in the opposite direction and Heather went into the bedroom to change into another outfit, her face beet red in embarrassment. She never was that obvious before and it made her more than a little uncomfortable that she found saying that she wanted her best friend�s feet in her mouth so easy. But it made her writhe and bite her lip, it was suddenly really hot and she leaned to look into the bathroom to admire Tiffany's form again, from her dye job to the tips of her toes.. especially her toes. They looked long and feminine in the peep-toe platforms she had on and heather found herself bunching her top in her hand as she mentally envisioned pulling them off of her feet, exposing her petite digits for her to lick and suck.

"I think about that, too" Tiffany said from the bathroom, moving to lean in the door frame as she pulled over the top to her outfit. Her heart was beating fast enough for her to feel short of breath. She didn't think to admit it so openly.. like, ever!

"Whaat?" Heather responded vapidly.

"Like, stuff with.. feet. Like, I know you look at mine a lot and I totally look at yours, like.. I find them sexy?"

"So it's not weird that I want to.. do stuff with yours?"

"Is it weird if I wanna do it?"

"No.." Heather said quietly. "I guess not."

"Come on, take another picture with me!"

Tiffany jumped on the bed, leaning back on her hand as she waved Heather over with the other as it clutched her phone. Heather hesitated, soon smiling and pulling on one of her new tops as she flopped on the bed and pressed her head against Tiffany�s. The two pushed their lips out again and went through the standard photoshoot, barely realizing their legs entangling with one another, each of them rubbing their ankles on the other's skin. By the sixth photo and the thud of Heather's patent leather heels on Tiffany�s shoes they noticed that they were playing footsies with one another, though instead of stopping Heather slid her fingers up Tiffany's top, fingers crawling up the blonde's taut midsection.

"Ugggh," Tiffany moaned. "I totally don't want you to stop, buuut.."

Heather shrieked as Tiffany dropped her phone and pulled the shorter blonde woman onto the bed fully, laying her with her head near the giant mass of pillows and stuffed animals that made up Tiffany�s headrest area. She flinched as the other blonde positioned herself with her legs between hers, her heels waving inches from her face as they both moved into position opposite one another, their crotches touching faintly.

She struggled to look over Tiffany's platforms, her mouth watering as she spotted one of her pink toenails through the front of the shoe.

"Tiff?"

The sound of Tiffany�s camera shutter was the answer, the woman taking selfies while posing against Heather's feet.

"Oh my God, are you making fun of me? Tiff, is this like some sort of joke?"

"No!" Tiffany squealed. "You have cute feet, just roll with it!"

Heather felt the blonde's long manicured fingernails brush against her ankle as she positioned her foot for further pictures, angry that she forgot her own camera� she wished she could do that, have that boldness that Tiffany was expressing. She briefly considered how each photo would have to be deleted later as Tiffany snapped selfie after selfie with Heather�s feet on either side of her head, wanting nothing more but a way to make it permanent. The brunette felt her cheeks warm as she lifted her hands and began to stroke the blond�s leg, her fingers crawling up and admiring the supple skin as she wondered why they hadn�t fooled around more closely until now.

She edged her crotch closer to Tiffany�s, rubbing against the blonde's. She felt the warmth of the other woman through both of their panties, the dampness of the other unmistakable as Heather began to grind the upper part of her pussy against the other woman's. Tiffany wasn't paying much attention, still posing but occasionally her fake eyelashes would flutter and she'd moan ever so slightly, her hips grinding against Heather's without thinking with want.

Tiffany set her phone down, a wicked giggle coming from the blonde as she all but tore Heather�s shoes off, the brunette feeling the gentle and faint impression of Tiffany's full lips against the ball of her foot. Heather bit her lip hard, grinding against Tiff's pussy as one of her most secret dreams came true. Somehow the situation reminded her of when she and Tiffany raided her mom's liquor cabinet and got wasted, that fuzzy warmth radiating off of both of them. There was something else, too, an itchy prickliness that stayed on the surface of her skin.

Heather unfastened her friend�s shoes, pulling them off haphazardly as she finally took command of her desires. She pulled Tiffany�s feet to her face, cramming her nose between them as she felt the blonde�s toes curl and writhe against her skin. She giggled herself, Tiffany giving an experimental lick to the brunette's foot from heel to toe which made both of them moan out loud.

She could feel Tiffany smiling against her foot as the blonde became more brave. She licked again and again, making a habit of twirling her tongue between each of Heather's long toes before making her way back to the heel to start again. Heather tried to reciprocate but found it hard, her mouth and nose drawn into Tiffany's high arched, delicate feet which instinctively curled on Heather's face. The brunette�s hands went lower, sliding down her own torso so that she could play with herself, at least that's what she wanted to do originally until she met with a downy of white feathers growing out of her skin.

Distressed, she tried to pluck them out but was met only with pain at the attempt. She pulled Tiffany's feet aside to her shoulder and looked down, seeing that it wasn�t just one patch but many patches converging across her entire body from above the knee, most of it covering her hands as she lay there. A pang of horror hit her chest, watching and feeling as the skin from her knees down became harder and a more bright orange than the subtle spray-tan her skin normally was. She looked up only for a moment and saw Tiffany changing to mirror her, through her new feathers were a soft brown� and she felt sick noting that she thought it was pretty, a good color that�d match Tiffany's eyes.

Feeling sick did little to abate the growing desire in her body and while she tried to call out to Tiffany, Heather's mouth felt hard and unresponsive as if she just had a collagen injection. As one of her feather-covered fingers reached up to caress her face she felt it�s shape change in her hands as if she were made of clay, her lips becoming distinctly bill-like and long, her skull forming a natural short snout where the new hardened flesh met with the feather-covered skin, the same white feathers coating her up to her crown. She was thankful that her hair wasn't affected, she wouldn't have been able to take the loss of such well-maintained locks even if a new addition was her suddenly ballooning ass. It felt good, better even because it mashed her pussy against Tiffany's as her ass grew as well.

They'd have to get new pants, Heather thought as the flash of Tiffany�s orange feet caught her eye. Her feathered digits grasped at the widening appendage and watched as the blonde�s feet became taut and hard, like the heel or ball, and vaguely bird-like. She couldn't help but wonder how they tasted and, with a burning hunger in her cunt, she pulled the feet close to her bill and clumsily took several of Tiffany�s toes in her mouth, her tongue twirling about them as she tried her hardest to suck on them as the digits fused and a thick webbing went between each toe. By now both of the women resembled two walking, horny birds who had each other�s webbed feet in their mouths.

Everything felt different, too, from how their pussies pressed against each other to how grasping - and even tasting - things worked. It was all new and exhilarating and if Tiffany's horny cries of pleasure as she grinded her crotch against Heather�s was any indication the blonde felt roughly the same. They both grasped hard at each other's ankles, licking and sucking on each other's toes until they neared an orgasm, Tiffany climaxing first with an unholy, alien cry escaping from her bill which threw Heather over the edge as well, her moan of pleasure accented with her body twitching from the intensity of her orgasm.

Heather pulled her feet back first, her cramping leg burning as her new physiology demanded a different position than the one she started in. Tiffany shifted as well, sitting up on her rounder, larger ass which had a little tuft of feathers peeking out from her outfit. She adjusted her top, feathered digits pumping at her breasts once or twice to make sure that they were still attached. Satisfied, she looked herself over, touching all of her new parts, especially the bill at the end of her snout. It didn't allow for much articulation and her speech was slurred, almost like she had too much spit in her mouth.

"Heather," she asked.

"Tibbany?" Heather responded, clearing her throat and snapping her bill open and closed several times before trying again. "Yea�, Tiff?"

"I don't think our shoes are gonna fit anymore."

"Yeah," Heather sighed, looking down at her webbed feet before swinging them off the bed, standing up with her changed body. "But we have totally huge butts now."

Tiffany smiled - an odd expression where her bill almost looked stretched - and leaned forward to smack Heather's ass.

"Well, like, maybe I can try it out with my tongue after we raid my mom's cabinet again?"

"Vulger, Tiff!" Heather laughed, though her hand was down to her crotch again, rubbing her leg in wanting. "I have a better idea anyway."

"What?"

"We can totally rub our feet on our pussies, but let�s go get our drink on!"

Tiffany jumped up onto her feet, a small quack escaping her on impact. Heather laughed, reaching over to tease the bird girl�s pussy, Tiffany returning the gesture.

"This is so weird," Tiffany admitted, pulling her hand away. "I don't even care, let's go get wasted!"


	10. Good Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie & Geoff enjoy a quiet date alone, as well as fun for themselves which turns Geoff into something bigger and better than before.

Charlie didn't like making a habit of dating humans. Yet here she was in her own kitchen putting the finishing touches on her food so that she could feed one in less than an hour. The last time she did something like this it turned out fine, though the moment they changed they lost interest in her - the perils of being an anteater, she supposed. They always loved the tongue and what she could do with it but the moment the realization set in that she was a vastly different shape than them with a large, bushy tail and fur that hung down her arms and legs with rather sharp, three inch claws at the end of each digit� well, it usually ruined it. It wasn't like a lot of the others, the luckier ones who were felines or canines. They had retractable claws, or ones that wouldn't grow as fast as hers would to a sharpened point.

Even as she stirred the boiling pot, drawing the ladel in and out of the crimson mixture she had to be careful, using just her fingertips to avoid germing up the place. Her head didn't help, either; a giant tangled mane of hair atop an angular head with an oddly shaped mouth and nose that pointed mostly downward made it hard to tell what she was feeling. Somehow she felt she should've put a selfie onto her online marker so that these worries wouldn't be so prominent, so at least when she did date - human or otherwise - it wouldn't turn out to be such an anxiety inducing issue.

She smiled to herself, slightly pleased that this had become the issue. Years before, growing up just as human as her date, she would've been stuck in a bathroom crying, wondering if her being a trans woman would've broken the budding relationship or not. These days it sort've became a non-issue, at least to most folks, and it was easier to find people who were open. I mean, if you want to seriously date an anteater girl then you probably don't care if she's got a penis or not, and the confusion of people taking on animalistic qualities somehow made genitals the least concerning thing, especially to anyone who made clothes or beauty products.

Charlie flicked the stove off, preparing two equally delectable dishes topped with the fine crimson sauce she'd been cooking all day. She patted the thick mixture down with a spoon and set eat plate on the nearby table with the rest of the fixings, including an unopened bottle of wine. Cutlery was a bit different, too. Longer forks, knives and spoons with different shapes and designs for different species became exceptionally cheap. She smirked at her utensils and how much bigger they were compared to her date's. With him still being human, she wondered if he was having the same anxieties that she once had. She never dated a trans man before, let alone men in general, and he knew that.

Padded digits awkwardly tapped on her smartphone screen to see that he responded to her text. He'd be there in a few minutes. Charlie noticed that she'd been shaking, a lot less put together than she thought she was, so she went to the bathroom and washed her hands and claws for the fourth time since she finished cooking. She smiled at herself, an invisible gesture with her downturned snout, poofing up her hair and fixing it out of her face and away from her rounded brown ears. A white trim went down the side of her face and accented most of her body from tip to toe, juxtaposing against a chestnut brown which was fine on all parts of her except the forearms, calves, her tail and cheeks where it flowed almost like horse hair, though it was infinitely more soft and, much to her chagrin, able to get tangled or lost literally anywhere.

Her life was a series of hair clumps in her apartment since her change, though having breasts as large as hers with her change she didn't terribly mind - the more feminine form was a good enough trade-off for becoming a bipedal hairball.

The doorbell clattered obnoxiously through the sparsely furnished bathroom, almost causing Charlie's teeth to rattle.

"Just a second!" She called out, her claws clacking on the tile as she rushed to the door and inhaled deeply.

Fingertips grasped the door's handle, hesitation setting in for a brief moment before she swung the door open, head turned up enough so that her mouth was visible, her smile a release of nerves as her ears pinned back.

The slight human before her stood several heads shorter, pale skin washed out against his short-cut black hair. He came in close, a skinny arm reaching up to pull Charlie's neck down so that they could kiss. It was brief and warm, his lips tasting and smelling of a fruity gloss of some sort. She was glad he couldn't see her blush and with a brief sharing of words they went off to dinner, her kitchen set-up as formally as it could've been.

This wasn't their first date, though it was their most intimate so far. Public places and activities accented their mostly virtual relationship which up until the weekend before was less than physical. It took Geoff admitting that he had strong feelings for Charlie to reconsider their intimacy simply due to the danger of a sudden transformation on Geoff's part and the baggage that came with it - mainly the possibility of her being ditched after being used like a lot of other carriers.

Charlie let herself go a little, a brief make-out session proving that there was real chemistry beyond the mental states and headspaces they presented to each other and to her surprise it was Geoff that broke off first. She wasn't a fan of the chivalrous ruse in general but it worked in his favor, at least, and now they had their first date where the potential of them getting more physically close was pretty prominent.

To the surprise of both of them the date itself wasn't that different than the last ones. A bare clawed foot rubbed against Geoff's thigh as they ate and they simply shot the shit as they had in the past, laughing and talking about what they always did. Thankfully Charlie's food was good, Geoff finishing it and asking for seconds along with several glasses of wine between them. Before they knew it they had spent the better part of three hours simply sitting in the kitchen with bare plates and an empty wine bottle, talking and reveling in each other's presence.

It was nearly twelve by the time they moved to the living room, Charlie's body warm and emboldened by the alcohol and desire she felt for Geoff. Her padded digits rubbed against the material of his pants, her claws audibly scritching on it. She'd sanded them to a rounded edge earlier, making sure that she couldn't have hurt him no matter what happened.

Geoff leaned in, closing the distance between them both as they struggled to converse through slurred sentences and increasingly nonsensical topics until he made his move, skinny fingers spreading and cupping around one of her breasts, the material of her shirt scrunching up in his inebriated grasp.

"Are you sure? You could change if we do anything-.." Charlie asked, her hand already kneading his inner thigh, feeling the warmth from his crotch.

"I love you," Geoff slurred, "... and I don't care. I want you, Charlotte."

His hands groped at her, needy and inarticulate as he all but climbed into her lap, his lips mashing into hers with a sloppy need. Charlie felt her panties strain against her erect cock and she struggled with her own desire - she could turn him into a truly awful creature if she did this, something he'd hate living as� but maybe that was partially the point?

She began to undress him as he undressed her, pulling her layers off and casting them to the side so that he could ram his face between her breasts, fingertips parting fur to find her nipples and squeeze them. Off came his shirt, his undershirt and then a binder, all of them thrown off to the side as his own breasts fell out free with a relieved groan coming from him, his posture loosening some as air filled up his lungs once more.

Charlie pushed him onto his back on the couch as she unbuckled his pants and took them off, his boxers following as she exposed his warm, wet and inviting slit. A small patch of trimmed black hair acted as a landing strip to his sex and his large, swollen clit which further taunted Charlie, her claws and fingertips massaging his legs as she ran them from thigh to ankle. The tip of her obscenely long tongue slithering out to wet her lips.

She arched her back and bowed down between Geoff's legs, her snout pressing against his right ankle as she kissed it softly, her body wobbling as she struggled to keep steady on the couch, accidentally resting on her own leg hair which spilled out of the hem of her jean legs. She winced, finding her footing without managing to tug on her own fur and began to kiss a trail up the man's leg. It was smooth for the most part with thick, wispy patches of hair dotting the landscape of his skin.

Geoff threw his arms back and sprawled on the couch, too drunk to argue and satisfied at his girlfriend's actions. One of his hands went up to his chest and he began to play with his own nipples, tugging harshly on them as he writhed under the sensations of Charlie's wet little black nose making a trail to the space between his legs. Her tongue slithered out, the length just about as long as her snout and just as articulate as a human's, if not more. She ran it along the outside of his slit, teasing his mound as it curled up around his swollen clit, wet and cool around Geoff's hot flesh. Her rounded claws dug under his rear end, fingerpads clinging to each of his ass cheeks as she pulled his legs apart and positioned him better to her snout.

Charlie's tongue unfurled around the hooded clit, running along the length of her lover's opening, mouth watering as hints of the salty fluids coated her tongue. She whipped it back into her mouth, smacking it loudly as she went lower, inhaling the scent of the human's cunt as only she could. Her tongue slowly extended, teasing as the tip pressed close to Geoff's asshole and the length of it rested against his slit. With the full length of her tongue out she began to work, the tip of her tongue wiggling inside of his puckered hole as the flat middle of her tongue went inside of his slit, arching up and twirling inside of him as she was bombarded with a million different sesnsations and warmth.

With so much going on below his waist, Geoff didn't notice that he was one of the few who were susceptible to Charlie's condition. With his feet past Charlie's head and his own eyes closed he didn't see that his feet began to show the beginnings of a transformation away from being purely human, a transformation that acted as quick as Charlie's tongue began to twirl and move inside of both of his holes. It was a soundless thing, the body changing no more loud and intrusive than breathing for most.

His toenails became thicker, a dark black color as they pointed and sharpened as if they were lacquered and filed as his feet changed in tone, becoming a more brown-gray as opposed to the pale caucasian that he was his entire life. The soles of his feet changed the quickest, the pads of his feet becoming softer, mirroring padding like Charlie's own feet and fingers but instead of growing fur his skin became textured, scaled, like that of a lizard.

Ridges formed along the tops of his feet, his knees, ankles, and kept going along the typical soft spots. His ankles popped softly as he became more digitigrade, though not as much as Charlie was. Smooth, textured skin changed color up to his waist and his sex changed only slightly, with his clit becoming nearly twice in size and a skinny, long tail forming at the tailbone itself, growing and curling to the side of the couch against Charlie's head.

Too drunk to notice - or to care - Charlie kept on eating Geoff out as he made his change from purely human to something a little more cold-blooded, her long forearm hair draping down and covering most of the visible changes below the waste as scales replaced skin except for the areas around his crotch, abs and belly. Those scales were softer, smaller and finer and resembled skin the most other than their texture.

Charlie edged the tip of her tongue far into Geoff's ass, twirling it around inside of him as the middle section of her tongue did the same inside of his slit. She edged up, pressing her cold, wet nose against his large clit and began to rotate her textured nose around it, flicking him off with the base of her tongue and nose with a pleased moan. She could feel his warmth, both from the changes and the act, radiate from him. His cunt leaked freely, coating her fur and matting it down around her chin and nostrils and she soaked every bit of it up, grinding the cock in her jeans against the couch as she pleased him.

By now the changes had progressed above the waste for Geoff, his breasts receding entirely along with his nipples as the same pointed, clawed fingernails grew from his hands. He grabbed at the couch harshly, threatening to rip the material as his upper body changed and a pair of wings began to press harshly into the couch's back. He squirmed onto his side, letting the appendage waggle free as he threw away the throw pillows behind him. They were the same color as the rest of his scales, with a lighter tone on the fleshy wing innards themselves.

Charlie's tongue was pushed away as Geoff reached down to his ass, the tip receeding as he couldn't help but touch himself, the tip of his finger grinding against his puckered hole as he curled his leg underneath him. With the tip of her tongue free she whipped it back into her mouth before inserting it entirely into her boyfriend's cunt, tip and all. It curled and writhed inside of him, warm passage twitching and flexing around her thick, long tongue as she ate him out.

Geoff gasped as the changes reached fruition, a rack of horns pushing out of his forehead as his face contorted to that of a humanized snout with teeth slightly sharper than his previous set. His tongue became skinnier, forked, and was immediately more sensitive as he could taste his own sex in the air, his own arousal and hers. He loved every second of it, his fingers pressing hard into his asshole as Charlie's tongue worked itself like a hurricane inside of him.

With one of her hands free, Charlie moved it to her pants. She jerked herself off through the material of her panties, the pink underpants becoming stained with her own precum as her pinkish-brown cock strained in it's containment. They both moaned freely - loudly - as the euphoria of the change came over Geoff and the relief of Charlie playing with her cock washed over her.

It didn't take long for Geoff to be on the edge, his hips eagerly wiggling and pressing into the snout of his lover as he grew ever closer to climax. Charlie was a cruel lover, only because she refused to let him cum. She stopped, started, and stopped again, stimulating new areas inside of his passage and sometimes stopped rubbing his swollen clit entirely.

Slowly gaining control over his faculties Geoff began to flex his new appendages, his wings and his tail. The scaled tail caressed Charlie's neck and slid between her breasts as she tongued him, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the extension of him as she writhed and jerked herself off. She knew how it felt to be teased now and with a pained grunt shifted, all but jamming her nose into Geoff's cunt as she came close to her own climax.

Her snout pressed hard against Geoff's crotch, Charlie's head whipping back and forth against his fat, swollen clit as his body began to twitch and the climax grew inside of him around her whirlwind of a tongue, vortexing and whipping about inside of him as if it were nothing. With a series of grunts and exhalations she neared her own orgasm further, the inside of her panties staining as she shot her load into her own clothing, not stopping in the slightest as she ate Geoff out.

The former human grunted and groaned, unaccustomed to his now deeper voice as he fingered himself, finding it impossible to hold it all back. His legs kicked out, stiffer than before as he jammed his fingerpads into his ass. His passage clenched as hard as it possibly could as he came, his eyes shooting open and a deep, masculine growl escaped his mouth as the room flashed in and out of being as he climaxed. The explosive ordeal sent a splash of cum into his lover's face, matting her fur down further as he writhed and kicked, his hands pulling away and beating at the material of the couch.

His vision went white and she kept licking, her tongue working inside of him and prolonging the orgasm to the point where he could barely see or breathe. When she did finish his body went slack in satisfaction, his snout opening to pant as his nostrils flared. Charlie slurped her tongue inside of herself, whipping a napkin from the table to clean off her own snout as she wobbled, her hands pressing against her boyfriend's flat chest as she admired his body's changes.

All of it felt natural to Geoff - natural and good. He looked down at himself and saw the differences. A tail. Wings. He smirked, feeling the horns on his head and rubbed his new skin, skin that felt more alive and responsive than before as if he were breathing through his entire body. He moved his hands down to rest them on top of Charlie's clawed paws, squeezing them firmly before pulling her over him.

Still drunk off of sex, wine and a good drink he tried to slur out a proclamation of love. Instead he mumbled it and they passed out on top of each other.


End file.
